Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures: Book Two
by Mykala Marie
Summary: This is the second installment of Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures. In this book, Claire receives a mysterious diary that seems to talk back to her. She seems to think of the diary as a friend, but is it really?
1. Summer With The Weasleys

Chapter 1: Summer with the Weasleys

The sun rose above the Weasley home. Sunlight creeped through the window in Claire and Ginny's room. The beam of light landed on Claire's face causing her to groan and pull her cover over her head. She couldn't go back to sleep now. She sat up and yawned before she got out of bed. She grabbed an outfit and towel and headed to the bathroom. After showering and changing, she went back to her room and saw that Ginny had just woken up.

"Morning, Ginny." Claire said.

"Morning, Claire. Are you still going to that Muggle Music shop after breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Claire nodded. "Why? You wanna go?"

"Yea. It sounds interesting. What goes on in a music shop, anyway?"

"Well, they play music." Claire said.

Ginny frowned. "I got that much from the name. I'm not Ron."

Claire rolled her eyes. "It's like any old shop in Diagon Alley. Except they sell muggle instruments and muggle music. It's incredible. And It's my safe haven."

"BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the kitchen.

Claire and Ginny could hear the boys running down the stairs and they rolled their eyes. They both headed downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, they saw the boys stuffing food in their faces. Claire sat next down to Ron and put some toast and bacon on her plate. She poured herself a glass of milk and began eating.

"Claire, are you in for a game of Quidditch after breakfast?" Fred asked.

Claire shook her head and said, "Sorry, Ginny and I are going to the Muggle Music shop in town."

"What? Why?" George asked.

"Because we can." Claire said.

" 'at's s' 'pecial about' a 'uggle 'sic shot?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry Ron can you repeat that, I don't speak idiot." Claire teased.

Ron glared at her before swallowing his food and saying, "I said what's so special about a muggle music shop?"

"Well, what's so special about Quidditch? You guys use that as an escape from the world while I use music to do that." Claire said. "And besides, Ginny and I are the only girls, besides Mrs. Weasley of course, in this house and as much as we enjoy spending time with you we need time to be girls."

And with that Claire and Ginny put their dishes in the sink and went upstairs.

"Girls are weird." Ron said.

"You're one to talk!" Claire shouted.

"How'd she even hear me?" Ron questioned.

Ginny and Claire came downstairs all dressed in muggle attire. They said goodbye before leaving to go to the music store. Claire and Ginny soon arrived in the muggle town. Ginny was amazed by it but Claire wasn't seeing as she had been here numerous times before.

"What's that? Oh, look at that!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at various objects.

"Shh!" Claire grabbed Ginny's arm to keep her from pointing at things. "If you keep doing that you'll drawing attention to yourself!"

"Sorry." Ginny said sheepishly. "So, where's this shop?"

At that moment, Claire stopped outside of a brown building with different instruments on display in the glass display cases. The sign above the store read, "Treble and Bass". Claire motioned for Ginny to follow her inside. When Ginny was inside the shop,her mouth dropped opened. The store was huge! There were guitars, drums, basses, pianos, sound equipment and many other various musical items.

"This is so cool! How did you ever discover this shop?" Ginny asked, examining one of the guitars.

"Remember a few years back when your dad took the whole family to a muggle town to experience it? Well, this is that same town. I remembered this shop and I came back several weeks later to see it. Now, I come here several times every summer to check out the music." Claire said.

"Hey, Claire!" A boy brown hair and brown eyes who was several inches taller than Claire came over to her and Ginny.

"John! How are you?" Claire said.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

Ginny nudged Claire's shoulder.

"Oh, John this is Ginny. Ginny this is John. His parents own this shop." Claire introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Ginny said.

"Likewise. Well, it was nice seeing you Claire. I have to go help with inventory." John then left.

"C'mon, let's go check out the new music they have." Claire led Ginny over to the listening stations.

Claire explained to Ginny that you put on the headphones and music comes through it. Claire showed her some of her favorite bands. She played ABBA, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Blondie, Bon Jovi, Billy Joel, The Clash, Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, Journey, Nirvana, and Queen. Ginny actually enjoyed the music and found some other artists she liked.

"So, is this all you do here?" Ginny asked, taking off the headphones.

"Well, no. I also play the instruments." Claire said.

"You know how to play these instruments? How?" Ginny questioned.

"I can only play guitar and piano. I learned through some of the music books they have here." Claire replied.

Claire led her over to the guitars. She picked up a black Fender acoustic guitar.

"I've always wanted a guitar." Claire said absentmindedly as she began playing "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash.

"You're really good." Ginny said. "How'd you know how to play the song?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I can hear the notes and chords in my head and I just play it."

Claire glanced at the time and saw that it was getting late. The two decided to head back home. When they arrived home, they saw Fred, George, and Ron playing Quidditch in the front yard. They heard Mrs. Weasley call them in for lunch. They all went inside and ate.

"So, are you going to participate in the next game, Claire?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not." Claire said.

The rest of the day was filled with Quidditch games. After dinner, they took showers and went to bed. That night Claire decided to write a letter to Harry and Hermione to see how their summers were going. When she finished she used Errol, the Weasley's owl, to send the letters to them. She then went to sleep hoping they were having a good summer.

The rest of the summer passed pretty quickly much to Claire's disappointment. Hermione and her had sent owls back and forth telling each other about their summer. However, Harry hadn't even sent one letter to Claire, Ron, or Hermione. This caused Claire to worry about Harry. His birthday had just passed and she sent him some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and he had never replied back with a 'thank you' or 'how's your summer?'. Claire and Ron were out on the front porch of the Burrow thinking of what to do.

"I bet you anything those Dursleys have barred his windows and locked his doors. He's probably trapped in his room and can't contact us." Claire said.

"Wouldn't surprise me. They didn't make a great first impression back on the platform." Ron said.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him there." Claire said.

"I don't know." Ron said.

Claire sighed trying to think. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley appeared coming towards them.

"Hello, Claire, Ron." Mr. Weasley greeted them. He had a black smudges on his cheek and clothing.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Claire said. "Um, is there a reason why you're all dirty?"

"Oh, I was working on the Ford Anglia in the shed. Put a few enchantments on it: invisibility booster, flying. Don't tell Molly though." Mr. Weasley said disappearing into the house.

When Mr. Weasley was gone, Fred and George came outside. _Invisibility booster?Flying? _Claire thought to herself. Then suddenly, Claire had a brilliant idea.

"Ron, I think I have an idea." Claire said.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"We're going to need Fred and George's help though." Claire said. "FRED! GEORGE! COME HERE!"

The twins ran over to them.

"What is it?" The twins asked in unison.

"Would you be willing to help Ron and I rescue Harry?" Claire asked.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, then said, "What do you have in mind?"

Claire explained the plan to the three Weasley boys.

"That might actually work." Fred said.

"Yea, if we don't get caught." Ron said.

"When are we putting this plan into action?" George asked.

"Tonight." Claire said.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first chapter of the second book! How'd you all like it? I'm surprised I had time to actually write and post it. In this book, I'm planning to change and add in a few things. I'm trying to make it a bit more original then the book. I have some ideas that I'm hoping will work in favor of making this book better. Please check out the playlist for this book on . Thank you for all your support, reviews, and follows! <em>

_Replies to Reviews:_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: I like Clara to. I think she's very different from other companions of the Doctor. She's also very outspoken similar to the way Amy Pond was with the Doctor._

_Teckie De Cool: I appreciate your comments about the story. Your comments and thoughts are the reason I continue to write this series. I'm happy to know you've enjoyed the series so far._

_NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it!_


	2. Jailbreak & Don't Mess with Mother Hen

Chapter 2: Jailbreak & Don't Mess with Mother Hen

Harry sat on his bed. His window was barred and his door locked. His stomach rumbled. He was starving. He remembered three days earlier a house elf named Dobby showed up warning him not to go to Hogwarts. It turns out Dobby was the one who had kept his friends' letters from him. When Harry said that he had to go back to Hogwarts Dobby ended up dropping a cake on the Dursley's houseguests and that's how Harry ended up trapped in his room like a jail cell. How was he suppose to live like this for another four weeks? It was getting darker outside so he decided to try and go to sleep.

Later that evening, Harry awoke to a light in his eyes. He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and put them on. He saw the light coming from his window. When he looked out the window he was shocked to see Ron, Claire, Fred and George in a flying car.

"Ron! Claire!" Harry breathed, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "How did you-What the-?"

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" Ron said. "Why haven't you been answering our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles-"

"It wasn't me-and how did you know?"

"He works for the Ministry," Ron said. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside of school-"

"You should talk," Harry said, staring at the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count, Harry." Claire said. "We're only borrowing this. It's Mr. Weasley's, he enchanted it, not us. Now enough gibber, we've come to break you out of this jail cell."

"But you can't magic me out either-"

"You're forgetting who we've got with us." Ron said.

"Tie that around the bars," Fred said, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," Harry said as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry," Fred said, "and stand back."

"And get your trunk ready while Fred's taking care of the bars." Claire said.

Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Ron and Claire hoisted them up into the car. When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron and Claire, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Hand us your trunk." Claire said.

Harry carried his trunk to the windowsill and Ron and Claire lifted the trunk into the car. He then handed Hedwig to Claire, who put Hedwig in the backseat. Suddenly, Harry's bedroom crashed open revealing Harry's Uncle Vernon looking extremely livid.

"Petunia! He's getting away!" He yelled.

Harry scrambled through the windowsill. Ron, Claire, and George helped Harry into the car, but not before Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's ankle.

"Let him go!" Claire yelled.

The Weasleys and Claire gave one final tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp-Harry was in the car- he'd slammed the door shut-

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Claire and Ron yelled, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.

Harry couldn't believe it- he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.

The Weasleys and Claire roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let Hedwig out," Harry told Claire. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

Claire let Hedwig out and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.

"So-what's the story, Harry?" Ron said impatiently. "What's been happening?"

"Yea, you better have a good excuse for not answering any of our letters." Claire said.

Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the cake. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Well, I suppose that was a good excuse for not replying to our letters."Claire muttered.

"Very fishy about the house-elf." Fred said.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," Harry said. "Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" Harry said.

""Well," Fred said. "put it this way-house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts."

"But why would someone not want Harry to come to Hogwarts?" Claire asked.

"Could've been someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?" Fred said.

"Yes," Claire, Harry, and Ron said together instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" George said, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" Harry said. "Why?"

"I've heard Dad talking about him," George said. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," Fred said, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung- Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf…."Harry said.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," Fred said.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," George said. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house…."

Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway." Ron said. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of our letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?"

"He's the Weasley's owl. He's pretty ancient. I suspected the same thing as Ron at first but Hermione replied to my letters so that's when we thought something must've been up." Claire said.

"I tried to borrow Hermes-" Ron began.

"Who's Hermes?" Harry asked.

"The owl mum and dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," Fred said from the front.

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," George said, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room…I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge…"

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Claire said.

Fred, George, and Ron burst out laughing.

"Percy a girlfriend? Ha! That'll be the day!" George laughed.

"I'm just saying. It is possible. Though I can't imagine anyone being able to put up with him." Claire shrugged.

"You're flying too far west, Fred." Claire said, pointing at the compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" Harry said, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," Ron said. "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

_"The what?"_

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends teas in it. It was a nightmare- Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic- it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office- and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up-"

"But your dad-this car-"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," George said, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes…Just as well, it's getting light…We're a little way outside the village. Ottery St. Catchpole."

A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees. Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" Fred said as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pig pen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, _THE BURROW_. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"Welcome to the Burrow!" Claire said to Harry.

"It's not much." Ron said.

"It's wonderful." Harry said happily, thinking of Privet Drive.

They got out of the car.

"Ok, now phase two of the plan." Claire began. "We're all going upstairs quietly and waiting for Mrs. Weasley to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car. Now, let's get going before we get caught."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the-at the top-"

Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other four wheeled around.

"Shit." Claire swallowed. "We're in _trouble._"

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

_"Ah,"_ Fred said.

_"Oh, dear."_ George said.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

_"So,"_ she said.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley. Nice day isn't it." Claire said, trying to put on a happy voice instead of a terrified one.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been about you four?" Mrs. Weasley said in a deadly whisper.

_Oh no, she's talking in a whisper! That's not a good sign!_ Claire thought to herself.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-" George was then cut off by Mrs. Weasley's rage.

Claire and all three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as she yelled at them.

_"Beds empty! No note! Car gone- could have crashed- out of my mind with worry- did you care?- never, as long as I've lived- you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy-"_

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

Claire glared at Fred thinking _now you've done it!_

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have lost your father his _job_-"

It seemed to go on for hours before Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse. Then Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Claire and Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no number at all. Written around the edge were things like _Time to make tea_, _Time to feed the chickens_, and _You're late_. There were books stacked three deep on the mantlepiece. And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

"Ugh! I don't see how anyone can stand her!" Claire muttered as she sat down in front of Harry at the table after hearing the announcement.

"You don't like her?" Harry questioned.

Claire shook her head. "No, I like the instrumentation, but not her voice. But unfortunately Mrs. Weasley does."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons and Claire. Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry tipping eight sausages on his plate saying, "I don't blame you, dear. Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron or Claire by Friday. But really" (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate), "flying an illegal car halfway across the country-anyone could've seen you-"

She flicked her wand causally at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was _cloudy_, Mum!" Fred said.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" George said.

"And you!" Mrs. Weasley was about to continue when there was a diversion.

Ginny had come downstairs in her long nightdress entering the kitchen. She saw Harry, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," Ron said in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Try sharing a room with her. Ginny is a fantastic person, but when she starts talking about the same topic 24/7 it makes you wish you could use magic outside of school to cast a silencing charm on her." Claire said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing was said until all five plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.

"Blimey, I'm tired," Fred yawned, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again-"

"Oh, Mum-"

"And you three," she said, glaring at Claire, Ron, and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car-"

But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron and Claire. I've never seen a de-gnoming-"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject-"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantlepiece. Claire rolled her eyes as George groaned.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden-"

Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh, he is marvelous." she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book…"

"Mum _fancies_ him," Fred said, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Yawning and grumbling, Claire and the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry behind them. The garden was large with plenty of weeds, and it looked like the grass needed to be cut. There were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Claire and Ron as they crossed the lawn.

"Trust me Harry," Claire said, "those gnomes Muggles have aren't anything like these."

"She's right, Harry," Ron agreed. "I've seen those things they think are gnomes. They're like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods…."

Ron bent double with his head in a peony bush. There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome." he said, grimly.

"Geroff me! Geroff me!" squealed the gnome.

It certainly looked nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with hits horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do." Ron said. He raised the gnome above his head and started swinging it like a lasso. Claire saw the shocked look on Harry's face and said, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt them-you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."

Ron let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," Fred said. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

Claire snorted. "Please, I bet I could throw it farther than both of you."

"Yea, right." George said.

That's when the Weasley brothers and Claire decided to have a contest to see who could throw their gnome the farthest. George went first throwing his gnome at least 30 feet. Fred went next throwing his 34 feet. Ron was able to throw his gnome 38 feet. Claire went last and she lived up to her word throwing her's 47 feet. The boy's were shocked.

"Well, looks like I win, boys." Claire said with a smirk.

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" George said. "Dad's home!"

They hurried through the garden and back into the house. Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned…."

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked, eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," Mr. Weasley yawned. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" George said.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it….Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking-they'll insist they just keep loosing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face…But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open and he stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars. Molly, dear?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked before saying, "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if -er- he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth….There's a loophole in the law, you'll find….As long as he wasn't _intending_ to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said, blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron and Claire have told us so much about-"

_"Your sons and Claire flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!"_ shouted Mrs. Weasley. _"What have you go to say about that, eh?"_

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley said eagerly. "Did it go all right? I-I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that-that was very wrong, boys and Claire-very wrong indeed….."

"I think now would be a good idea to leave." Claire muttered to the boys as she saw Mrs. Weasley swell like a bullfrog. Ron nodded and said to Harry, "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They all went upstairs. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"That's Claire and Ginny's room," Ron said. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally-" This earned him a smack on the arm by Claire.

"Don't be so mean, Ron." Claire said. "Well, I'll meet up with you two later."

Ron and Harry continued to Ron's room while Claire stood outside of her and Ginny's bedroom.

"He's gone, Ginny." The door opened and Claire entered the room. Once she was inside, Ginny closed the door quickly.

Ginny threw herself onto her bed and groaned. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen, much?" Claire said, smiling amusedly.

"I made a complete fool of myself!" Ginny said as she moved into a sitting position on her bed.

"No, you didn't." Claire said, trying to make her feel better.

Ginny stared at Claire. "Ok, well, I mean sure it wasn't the best first impression."

Ginny snorted. "You think?"

Claire sighed. "Look, you just got to act like yourself and not like someone who's seen something frightening."

"You're right," Ginny said, smiling. "Thank you, Claire."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. You know you can come to me for anything, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course, we're practically sisters and even though I'm a year younger than you, you can come to me for anything too."

"So, are you excited for your first year?" Claire asked.

Ginny and Claire had a discussion about the upcoming year until Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner. They entered the kitchen seeing Mrs. Weasley muttering under her breath furiously and stirring the food in the pot faster than normally. Throughout dinner, Fred, George, Ron, and Claire were sent glares by Mrs. Weasley. They had a feeling she wasn't going to forgive them anytime soon. Ginny had actually managed to have a few conversations with Harry that weren't just 'pass the butter, please' or 'can you pass the salt?'. Claire was glad Ginny was coming out of her shell around Harry. When they finished eating, they put their dishes in the sink- Mrs. Weasley continued to glare at them as they put their dishes in the sink- and they all went to the living room while Mrs. Weasley washed the dishes.

"How long do you think she'll stay mad at us?" Ron said as he sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Judging by the way she was cooking angrily, muttering underneath her breath furiously, and the harsh glares she sent our way, I think it'd be safe to say she'll be angry at us until the start of term." Claire said, as she sat in front of the fireplace.

"Well, if she keeps this up, we'll just tell her the truth: it was all your idea." Fred said, pointing his finger at Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I swear and you guys call yourselves Gryffindors."

"Wait. The flying car was your idea?" Harry questioned.

Claire nodded. "Yea. You didn't think any of those idiots would've come up with a brilliant idea such as that, did you?" Claire said pointing towards the Weasleys boys who all exclaimed, "HEY!"

The rest of the night was filled with several rounds of Wizards Chess, which Ron won all of the rounds, and telling jokes. Harry was glad that he wasn't with the Dursleys. He was thankful that Claire and the Weasleys had rescued him the night before. Mrs. Weasley soon came into the living room telling them it was time for bed. Once Harry's head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep exhausted from the eventful day.

* * *

><p><em>So, this chapter was fun to write. Especially, Claire and Ginny's talk. I thought it would be a really cute scene to show their sisterly relationship. You kind of see more of Claire's relationship with the Weasleys. I hope I didn't make any of the Weasleys seem out of character. The next chapter should be up soon.<em>

_Replies to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: Happy to hear you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for your comment!_

_OliviaNeith: No, John from the music store isn't the Doctor. The Doctor won't appear for a while in this series. _

_Rainpelt The Doctor: Yea, I know I posted the chapter earlier. I said it wouldn't be until next week at first because I wasn't sure how long the chapter would be and how much time I had to write it. I'm glad you checked out the song Claire played at the music shop. I love The Clash and "Should I Stay or Should I Go" is my favorite song by them._

_missricey21(posted on Book One): Thank God! I was trying to make Claire fit naturally into the story and not just some add-on character. I'm glad you enjoy the book._

_TENZA: Yep, Claire came up with the rescue idea. She just seemed like the type of person who would come up with the idea._

_GUEST: I'm glad you liked the first book. I'm hoping this second book will be better than the first. At least I'm striving for it to be better._

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! ONLY CLAIRE SMITH AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!_**


	3. Goldilocks at Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 3: Goldilocks at Flourish and Botts

Life at the Burrow was extremely different from life at the Dursleys for Harry. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, _"Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!"_ What Harry found the most unusual about life at the Burrow, however, wasn't the talking mirror: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.

_"Fascinating!"_ he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. _"Ingenious_, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic."

Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Claire, and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment Ginny saw Harry, she accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. _She was doing so well._ Claire thought to herself. Ginny dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun.

_"Smooth."_ Claire teased. This earned Claire a glare from Ginny.

Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

"Morning, Harry, Ron," Claire greeted them.

"Morning," The boys replied.

"Letters from school," Mrs. Weasley said, passing Claire, Harry, and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink.

"Oh, great," Claire muttered in disappoint as she took her letter.

"Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry- doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them,too," Ron added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Their letters told them to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross Station on September first. There was also a list of the new books they'd need for the upcoming year.

_Second-Year Students Will Require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Claire groaned as she finished reading the list. "You have_ got_ to be kidding me! Whoever this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is must be one of those crazed fans of Gilderoy Lockhart! I don't see what the big deal is about him! I bet you anything he hasn't done a single thing he says he's done in his books!"

"That lot won't come cheap," George said, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…."

"Well, we'll manage," Mrs. Weasley said, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"I still have my old textbooks besides my Transfiguration book and a few cloaks I outgrew from last year if Ginny wants them, Mrs. Weasley." Claire offered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Claire, dear,"

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

Claire nudged Ginny in the shoulder as if to say _'go on it won't kill you to answer the question'_. Ginny nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and almost put her elbow in the butter dish if Claire hadn't of moved it. Ginny sent Claire a thankful look for preventing another embarrassing moment. Just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," Percy said briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in one of the remaining chairs but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a molting, gray feather duster- at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.

"Errol!" Claire said, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Silly old bird! _Finally_- he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

She handed Errol to Ron who went to put Errol on a perch just inside the back door and tried to make him stand on it. Errol, however, flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Claire ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

_"'Dear Claire, Ron, and Harry,_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out-_too late for that Hermione_- because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is alright, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

_I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course-'"_

"How can she be? We're on vacation!" Ron interrupted.

"Shhh! Where was I? Oh, yeah. _'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.'_" Claire finished.

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mrs. Weasley said, starting to clean the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom.

Meanwhile, Claire and Ginny hung out in their room. Normally, Claire would be participating in the game, but today she didn't feel like it. Instead, she decided to reply to Hermione's letter. When she finished writing it, she went to go "ask" Percy if he would lend her his owl. By ask, Claire snuck into his room when he left to use the restroom and sent the letter with his owl. She told Hermione in the letter not to reply back so she wouldn't be caught by Percy. Claire was able to get out of his room before he returned.

The next Wednesday, Claire, Harry, and the Weasleys were preparing to go to Diagon Alley. After they ate breakfast, they gathered around the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantlepiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today….Ah well, guest first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot. Harry stared at them all watching him. Claire had a feeling he'd never done this before.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think Harry has ever traveled by Floo powder before." Claire said.

"Never?" Mr. Weasley said. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-" Harry began but was cut off.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley said eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly-"

"Not _now_, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right gate…"

"The right what?" Harry said nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," Mr. Weasley said, helping himself to Floo powder, too.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that-"

"Well, all right, but I think it'd be better if you went with another person. Claire, go with Harry after Arthur, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure." Claire said.

When Mr. Weasley disappeared in the flames Claire and Harry walked into the fireplace together. Mrs. Weasley offered the flower pot to them.

"You want me to do it, Harry?" Claire asked.

"No, I can do it." Harry said taking a reasonable amount of Floo powder.

"Keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't fidget," Ron said. "Or you might fall out of the wrong fireplace-"

"I think he gets it." Claire said. "Just don't panic Harry. You'll do fine. Now, just say the words _very_ clearly, ok?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "D-Dia-gon Alley," releasing the Floo powder. Before either of them had time to realize that he mispronounced their destination they felt the sensation of being sucked down a giant drain. They seemed to be spinning very fast. They felt sick and dizzy. Finally, they fell, face forward, onto the cold stone floor. Both feeling disorientated, they stood up shakily.

"Next time, _I'm_ doing the speaking." Claire said, brushing the ashes from her jeans.

"I'll take you up on that." Harry said.

He noticed they seemed to be in a dimly-lit wizard's shop- but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye.

"What is this place?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know, but it definitely doesn't look like any of the shops at Diagon Alley. This one seems like a Dark Arts shop." Claire said, seeing the evil-looking masks staring down from the walls and the assortment of human bones laying upon the counter.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said, walking towards the door.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Claire said following him.

However, before Harry was half-way to the door, two people appeared on the other side of the glass- and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost and covered in soot: Draco Malfoy. Harry spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he grabbed Claire's hand and led her to the cabinet, pulled the doors closed, and left a small crack to peer through. Claire was confused and was about to say something when Harry put his hand over her mouth. She slapped his hand away.

_"What is your problem? What's going on?"_ She whispered harshly to him.

Claire then heard a bell ring and saw Draco Malfoy and a man who could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's_ famous_…famous for having a stupid _scar_ on his forehead…."

Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.

"….everyone thinks he's so _smart_, wonderful _Potter_ with his_ scar_ and his_ broomstick_-"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," Mr. Malfoy said, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not-prudent- to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear- ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Borgin said in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted-and young Master Malfoy, too- charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced-"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.

"You have heard, of course, that the ministry is conducting more raids," Mr. Malfoy said, taking a roll parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few-ah-items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act- no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle- loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it-"

Harry grabbed Claire's arm to keep her from walking out of the cabinet and punching Mr. Malfoy in the face-though Harry wouldn't care if she did, he felt it probably wouldn't be the best idea if they were spotted. Instead, Claire glared at the older Malfoy silently cursing him in her head.

"-and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear_-"

"I understand, sir, of course," Mr. Borgin said. "Let me see…"

"Can I have_ that_?" Draco interrupted, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr. Borgin said, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," Mr. Malfoy said coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir no offense meant-"

"Though if his grades don't pick up," Mr. Malfoy said, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for-"

"It's not my fault," Draco retorted. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam," Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"Ha!" Claire and Harry said under their breaths, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.

"It's the same all over," Mr. Borgin said, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere-"

"Not with me," Mr. Malfoy said, his long nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," Mr. Borgin said, with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," Mr. Malfoy said. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today-"

They started to haggle. Claire and Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer towards the cabinet. Draco then saw the cabinet and walked towards it. He stretched out his hand for the handle-

"Done," Mr. Malfoy said at the counter. "Come, Draco-"

Claire breathed out a sigh of relief while Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.

"Good day yourself, _Mister_ Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor…"

Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Claire and Harry waited for a minute before slipping out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door. As they walked out of the creepy shop, they emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one they'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching them from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Harry grabbed Claire's hand and started walking away from the shop. Claire noticed up ahead a sign that said Knockturn Alley.

"Oh, that explains it." Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"We're in Knockturn Alley. This is where all the Dark wizards hangout." Claire said. "We'd better find our way out of here before-"

"Not lost are you, my dears?" said a voice in Claire's ear, making her jump.

An aged witch stood in front of her, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at them, showing mossy teeth. Harry pulled Claire behind him.

"We're fine, thinks." he said. "We're just-"

"HARRY! CLAIRE! What d'yeh two think yer doin' down there?"

Harry's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and one managed to land on Claire's shoe. Claire grimaced before shaking it off her shoe. The witch cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.

"Hagrid!" Harry croaked in relief. "We were lost-Floo powder-"

Hagrid seized Claire and Harry by the scruff of their necks and pulled them away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance- Gringott's Bank. Hagrid steered them right into Diagon Alley.

"Yer both a mess!" Hagrid said gruffly, brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno-dodgy place, Claire, Harry-don' want no one ter see yeh down there-"

"We realized that," Claire said, ducking as Hagrid attempted to brush the soot off her like he did with Harry. "Like Harry told you, we were lost- what were you doing down there, anyway?"

"I was looking' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," Hagrid growled. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"

"No, we came with the Weasleys. I was staying there, but then we got separated." Harry explained. "We need to go and find them."

"By the way how come yeh never wrote back to me?" Hagrid asked Harry.

Harry then explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.

"Lousy Muggles," Hagrid growled. "If I'd've known-"

"Harry! Claire! Over here!"

Harry and Claire looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Why are you two covered in ashes? Hello, Hagrid-Oh, it's _wonderful_ to see you three again-Are you two coming into Gringotts?"

"As soon as we find the Weasleys," Harry said.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.

Claire, Harry, and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, Claire," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…"He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic-she's coming-now-"

"Where did you two come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said grimly.

_"Excellent!"_ Fred and George said in unison.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said enviously.

"I can't imagine why." Claire said sarcastically.

"I should ruddy well think not!" Hagrid growled.

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

"Oh, Harry, Claire-oh, my dears- you two could've been anywhere-"

Gasping for breath she brushed off some of the ashes off of Claire and Harry. Hagrid told Mrs. Weasley where he found them and she began to thank him over and over again for finding them safe and sound.

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley. "See yer both at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

Mrs. Weasley then hugged Claire and Harry.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, now that we've found you both we need to start shopping. Arthur dear, why don't you take the boys to the vault to get the money for the books and Ginny, Claire and I will start shopping. I have enough money for Ginny's wand, cauldron, and other supplies as well as Claire's robes. We'll meet in Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks. And Fred, George you two better not try to sneak into Knockturn Alley."

Claire bid Hermione and the boys goodbye as she went with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The first store they went into was Ollivander's Wand Shop. As Claire walked into the store, she had a flashback to last year when she got her wand.

_One year ago….._

_"__Come, Claire, we need to get your wand." Mrs. Weasley steered her towards Ollivanders Wand Shop._

_"What about Ron?" Claire asked._

_"Oh, he got Charlie's old wand. We didn't have any extra wands to give to you." Mrs. Weasley replied._

_They soon entered the shop. Claire observed the interior of the shop. The walls were adorned with cubby holes. Wand boxes laid within them. There had to be hundreds of thousands of wands in the shop. She walked around the shop waiting for one of the empolyees to come help them. When she turned around, Claire jumped in fright. An older man who looked to be in his seventies, with white hair and pale eyes shining like the moon stared at Claire._

_"__Oh, Ollivander there you are!" Mrs. Weasley walked over smiling at the old man. _

_**This is Ollivander? Creepy much?** Claire thought._

_"__Molly Weasley, how are you?" Ollivander asked._

_"__I'm doing quite well, thank you. I'm here to get a wand for Claire." Mrs. Weasley said. _

_Ollivander nodded. "Very well. Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander started taking out a measuring tape from his pocket._

_"__My right." Claire said. _

_Ollivander measured her arm and then went over to one of the cubby holes pulling out a long thin box. He walked over to Claire and opened the box._

_"__Unicorn hair, 8 inches, core dragon heartstring. Give it a try." He handed the wand to her._

_When Claire waved the wand, the window behind her broke. Claire was shocked at what she just did._

_"__Um, I don't think this is the right wand." Claire said, staring in shock at the broken window._

_"__No, it's not." Ollivander muttered. _

_He snatched the wand from her hand then went back to the cubby hole pulling several different boxes this time. The second wand she tried ended up sending several wands and stacks of papers on the floor. Wand after wand seemed to either break or destroy something in the shop. It felt as though several hours had passed. _

_"__Hmmm, in all my years it has never taken this long to find the right wand, Claire Weasley." Ollivander said._

_"__Um, sir my name is Claire Smith." Claire said correcting him._

_Ollivander's seemed to be shocked at her name. Claire was curious as to why he was surprised about who she was._

_"__I thought you had a daughter Molly." Ollivander said._

_"__I do. Her name is Ginerva Weasley. Claire here isn't my blood daughter, but she will always be like a daughter to me." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Claire._

_"__So, you are Claire Smith?" Ollivander said shocked looking at Claire._

_Claire nodded. Ollivander smiled brightly before disappearing to get another wand box. He came back with a dark blue wand box. _

_"__I'm positive this is the wand. If I had known who you were, then I would've showed you this wand sooner." Ollivander took out the wand._

_Claire stared in amazement at the wand. The wand seemed to be an ombre of tan, brown, and black. A vine seemed to wrap around the wand. _

_"__This wand is one of a kind. !2 inches. It's extremely rare with Cypress, Acacia, and Ebony wood. The core is Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, and Phoenix Feather." He handed the wand to her._

_As the wand was placed in her hand, she felt a sudden warmth course through her body. She waved the wand and mint green sparks flew from the tip. Ollivander smiled._

_"__Yes, this is the one. Now, do take care of this wand. It is very valuable." Ollivander said._

_"__I will. Thank you, sir." Claire said._

_"__How much do we owe you?" Mrs. Weasley said, taking out her wallet._

_Ollivander shook his head. "Nothing. This wand's on the house. I hope to see you again, Claire Smith. I have a feeling you will accomplish the unimaginable." _

Claire snapped out of her flashback. She pulled her wand from her pocket and twirled it around with her fingers. She turned around and she jumped in fright to see Ollivander. _Geez, this man just likes to pop up out of nowhere!_

"Mrs. Smith good to see again. How's the wand?" Ollivander asked.

Claire showed him the wand.

"I can see you've been taking good care of it." Ollivander said.

"Yes, sir. I clean it every few days." Claire replied.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Ollivander asked turning his attention to Mrs. Weasley.

"My daughter Ginny needs to purchase a wand." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course." Ollivander said.

Ollivander left to collect a few boxes. Ginny and Claire walked around the shop looking at all the boxes of wands.

"How long does it take to get your wand?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess it depends on the person." Claire said.

"How long did it take to get yours?" Ginny asked.

"Several hours." Claire replied.

"Several hours? Why?" Ginny questioned.

Claire shrugged. "I suppose it was because Ollivander thought I was Claire Weasley and not Claire Smith."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in conclusion. "What does your name have anything to do with the wand? I heard the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. So why does a name effect what wand you get?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm special." Claire teased.

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yea, right."

Claire put her hand to chest and put on a fake hurt expression. "I take offense to that."

Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"I think I've become a bad influence on you." Claire said.

Ollivander then returned with several boxes of wands. The first wand Ollivander gave to Ginny turned out to be Ginny's wand.

"That was extremely lucky of you! I had to try practically every wand in the store to find my wand! You just picked up the first wand and it turns out to be your wand. How come it didn't take you as long?" Claire said, as they left the shop after paying.

"Maybe it's because I'm special." Ginny mocked Claire.

"Yep, now I know I've been a terrible influence on you." Claire said.

They went to a second-hand store and got a cauldron, a several other items Ginny would need for first year. They then stopped by Madam Malkin's to get Claire a few robes since she gave the ones she outgrew to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley then led them to Flourish and Blotts. As they opened the door, they found that the store seemed to be more crowded then usual. People were bumping into them and seemed to be forming a line. Claire furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Claire questioned.

Claire's eyes then caught on a poster hanging up on one of the walls. It said: _Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography "Magical Me" today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M._ She frowned then groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, Merlin, _please_ let this just be a bad dream." Claire said.

Ginny seemed to see the sign to and rolled her eyes. Mrs. Weasley saw the sign and seemed to let out a squeal similar to one a teen girl would make if they saw a celebrity. Mrs. Weasley practically dragged Claire and Ginny towards the line of people.

"Now, Claire, Ginny, you two go pick up Lockhart's books for your school and I'll wait in line. Go on." Mrs. Weasley said.

Claire and Ginny went over to the bookshelves that had Lockhart's books. Two girls seemed to be fighting over one of the books, even though the shelves had plenty of copies of that same book. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Claire shouted to the girls.

The girls turned their attention to her.

"You know, there's more copies of that book you're both fighting over on the shelf, right?" Claire said.

The two girls blushed in embarrassment before one of the girls went over to the shelf and got one of the books. Then they both left.

"Why'd you stop the fight?" A male voice questioned.

Claire turned around and saw a boy who was about the same age as her. He had short, curly brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be upset that Claire had stopped the fighting.

"Why did I- did you not see them? They looked like they were about to_ kill_ each other!" Claire exclaimed.

"It least it would've been entertaining!" The boy argued.

"You are _sick_ in the head!" Claire said.

She turned her attention away from him and went over to the shelf with Ginny.

"I'm not done talking to you!" The boy said.

Claire whipped around fire in her brown eyes. "Listen, here, whatever your name is, how about you stick that wand up your a-"

"Claire, there you are!" Claire directed her attention to the voice.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were coming towards her and Ginny. Her friends seemed to notice the stare down between Claire and the unfamiliar boy.

"Is there a problem?" Ron said, glaring at the boy.

"No. I was just leaving." The boy then turned and left.

They stared at his retreating back.

"I've never seen him around before." Harry said.

"I don't think he goes to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Who was that?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is he is a complete ass." Claire said, picking out the books Ginny and her needed for this year.

"Claire!" Hermione scolded.

"What happened?" Ron said, a hint of protectiveness over his friend/sister coming through his voice.

"Well, your mom sent Ginny and I over here to pick up Lockhart's books for school and this pair of girls were fighting over his book when there were other copies on the shelves. I yelled at them and told them to stop fighting because there were other copies on the shelves and they stopped fighting. Then that boy went off on me for stopping their fight. I told him that if I didn't stop them they could've ended up killing each other and he said at least it would've been entertaining." Claire explained.

Hermione gasped. "What sick person would enjoy watching people fight to the death?"

"Apparently that boy." Claire said.

"That's pretty crazy that those girls were fighting over a book. However, I bet you would fight over a book, Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him while Claire smacked him upside the head.

"Anyway, what do you have left to get for the term?" Harry asked, trying to take the attention away from Ron's comment.

"Just textbooks." Ginny said.

"That's all we need to." Ron said.

They began to grab the books they needed for term.

"Ginny? Could I put some of these books in your cauldron?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Ginny said.

When they finished, they tried to find Mrs. Weasley in the line.

"Oh, did you hear? Gilderoy Lockhart's signing books!" Hermione said, a big smile appearing on her face.

"No, not you _too_!" Claire groaned. "You have the _Lockhart Disease_!"

"The Lockhart Disease?" Hermione questioned. "There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is. Lockhart Disease effects millions of girl witches and maybe even some boy wizards. It's when they have an unhealthy obsession with that egotistical, fraudulent, self-centered man." Claire said.

"I take it that you don't like Lockhart." Harry said.

"No, I absolutely_ loathe_ him. Trust me, there's a difference." Claire said.

"How can you _not_ _like_ Gilderoy?" Hermione questioned in disbelief.

"How can I _like_ him?" Claire countered.

"Well, thing of all the things he says he's done in his books." Hermione said.

"Exactly, the things he _says_ he's done. Just because he wrote in a book doesn't make it true. For all we know he could've a obliviated the real wizard who did all those things after they told him their stories. Something about him just doesn't seem right." Claire said.

"There's mom." Ginny said.

They snuck up to the part of the line where the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione's parents were standing. Mrs. Weasley spotted them.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mrs. Weasley said. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute…."

_"I can hardly contain my excitement."_ Claire muttered sarcastically, causing Hermione to glare at her and Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry to snicker.

Claire then saw that Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view. _Speaking of the devil._ Claire thought. He sat himself at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_-"

"Big deal," Ron said, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

"Don't be so hard on him, Ron. I'd act the same way if I had to take photos of that horrible man." Claire said.

Gilderoy Lockhart had heard her. He looked up. He seemed to almost be surprised by Claire. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought. His eyes then spotted Harry. He stared and then leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting smoke over the Weasleys, Claire, and Hermione.

"Nice big smile," Lockhart said, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go go Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, Claire, and Hermione, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no_ idea_," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron and Claire seemed to be in between shock and anger over the announcement that Lockhart was their new professor.

"You alright?" Harry asked Claire.

"No, who the _heck_ thought he'd be a_ good_ teacher? I can already imagine my stress level increasing right now with him as our teacher! I'd prefer Snape over Goldilocks!" Claire exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. He then turned to Ginny. "You can have these," He tipped the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own-"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice behind Harry. He knew instantly who it was. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter," Malfoy said. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. He obviously didn't want all of that!" Claire said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Malfoy drawled. This seemed to be the last straw for Claire.

"Listen here, _Malfoy_, how about you do everyone a favor and go-"

"Oh, it's you," Ron said as him and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books. He looked at Malfoy as if he was something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

This made Ron and Claire anger. Ron dropped his books into the Ginny's cauldron and him and Claire started toward Malfoy, but Harry grabbed Claire by the arm and Ginny and Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's jacket.

"Ron! Claire!" Mr. Weasley said, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you two doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well-Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darkly.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively."The company you keep, Weasley….and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying: Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please-please!" cried the assistant, and then louder than all-

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-" Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it to her, his eyes glittering in malice.

"Here, girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that- no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter-bad blood, that's what it is-come on now-let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them from leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seems to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A _fine_ example to set for your children….. _brawling_ in public…_what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-"

"He was pleased," Fred said. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the _Daily Prophet_ if he'd be able to work the fight into his report-said it was all publicity-"

They soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Claire, Ron, and Harry said goodbye to the Hermione and her parents and the Grangers left the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Harry and Claire were the last to use the Floo powder. They stepped into the fireplace. Harry was about to grab some of the Floo powder when Claire smacked his hand away.

"You are _not_ doing it this time. I don't feel like visiting that woman with the fingernails again." Claire said.

"Right, go on then." Harry said.

Claire grabbed some of the Floo powder and then said loudly and clearly, "THE BURROW!" The familiar sensation of twists and turns occurred and they soon both found themselves falling out of the Weasleys' fireplace. They both stood up. Claire brushed herself off.

"Now, that's how you Floo." Claire said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! So I know it's been several weeks since I've updated and I have very good excuses. First of all, the past two weeks I've had tests practically everyday. Second, these past two weeks I had to stay after school because of tutoring and rehearsals for our Winter Concert. Third, I go to a Performing Arts School and I'm in Chorus. This past Wednesday I had Rehearsal until 6pm and Thursday and Friday were the concerts and I didn't get home until midnight. My final excuse is that my grandfather passed away from colon cancer this past Friday. Yep, the same Friday I had my concert :-| And I still had to do my concert even though he died and it was really hard because I was really close with my grandfather. I thought he'd make at least until January and I was going to visit him this week since I don't go back to school until next year (2015). It goes to show that you need to spend as much time as you can with your loved ones even if you have a busy schedule try and work it in because they can be taken from you at any moment and you'll regret it. <em>

_Anyway, I'm sorry this update was late. I'm planning to write a lot these two weeks because I honestly just need something to take my mind off my grandfathers death and I really don't want to do the Semester review packets for my classes. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it is officially the longest chapter I've written so far. What do you think of the boy who almost got in a fight with Claire? Tell me what you guys think. I appreciate your constructive criticisms and comments. They mean the world to me and I use them to improve my writing. Thanks for your support! It means the world! Thanks to the new followers: TheGirlWithHerHeadInABook1, navybluebookworm, nerdfighter1309, and Reader of Silence._

_Reply to Review:_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: No I have not been exterminated. It's just been a hectic couple of weeks. Junior year of high school sucks at the moment because it seems like you never have a break! I'm going to try to at least post one chapter every week if not a month. I just have to manage my time better._


	4. The New Kid and the Mysterious Diary

Chapter 4: The New Kid and the Mysterious Diary

The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for the children's liking. Claire was dreading having to wake up at the crack of dawn to go to classes. Ron wasn't looking forward to the workload they'd get. Harry, though he was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, had the happiest time of his life at the Burrow and was dreading the sort of welcome the Dursleys would give him when he turned up on Privet Drive at the end of term.

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

The next morning, it took a long while to get started for the day. They woke up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Claire and Ginny were packing their schoolbooks in their trunks.

"Here, Claire. I think this is your book." Ginny said throwing it on Claire's bed.

"Thanks," Claire put the book in her trunk before closing it. She stood up and surveyed the room to check if she was missing anything.

"Well, I think that's everything. You have all your supplies, Ginny?" Claire asked.

"Yep, I just can't get my trunk to shut." Ginny said.

Claire walked over and helped Ginny shut the trunk.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go eat." Claire said.

They went down to the breakfast table and saw Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Harry eating already. Claire sat next to Harry and Ginny sat next to Claire. After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car. Claire, Ron, and Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the Ford Anglia. Harry couldn't see how nine people, seven trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily. When at last they were in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Claire, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, "Muggles_ do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard.

"Wait! I forgot the Filibuster fireworks!" George exclaimed.

After returning to the Burrow to grab the fireworks, Fred said that he forgot his broomstick. By the time Fred came back, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.

"Molly, dear-"

"_No_, Arthur-"

"No one would see-this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed-that'd get us up in the air- then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any wiser-"

"I said _no_, Arthur, not in broad daylight-"

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks, and they all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear causally through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and Claire and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ron.

"See you on the train!" Claire said, before disappearing with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

When Claire appeared on Platform 9 and 3/4, she saw the familiar red train. She smiled feeling a bit excited to start this term. She decided to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Claire, dear, why don't you and Ginny go on the train. I'll send Harry and Ron, ok?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Claire nodded and she told Ginny to follow her. They pushed their way through the crowd to the train. They boarded the train and were looking for a compartment when Claire heard her name being called. She turned around and all she saw was bushy brown hair. Hermione was hugging her.

"Oh, it's so good to see!" Hermione released Claire from the hug. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"They should be here any moment." Claire answered.

"Ok, well I already got us a compartment let's go." Hermione led them to the compartment. They sat down and waited for the boys to show up. Suddenly, they heard the clock strike eleven and they began to worry.

"Do you think they couldn't make it through the barrier on time?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible. We were running a bit late today." Claire said, staring out the window trying to see if she could spot the boys.

The train whistle blew and the train began to set off. As they disappeared from Platform 9 and 3/4, they knew something must be wrong.

"Maybe they did make it on the train and they're just sitting somewhere else." Claire said.

"I suppose anything's possible." Hermione said wearily.

Hermione then noticed Ginny. "Oh, how rude of me! Hello, you must be Ginny, Ron's little sister, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Nice to meet you. You must be Hermione."

"Yes, that's me." Hermione replied.

"Anything from the trolley?" The trolley woman asked standing outside their compartment.

They shook their heads and the woman disappeared.

"You're a first year, right?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yep." Ginny replied.

"Are you excited to start your first term?" Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "I can't wait to start this year."

Claire, Hermione, and Ginny talked the whole way through the train ride to Hogwarts. Time seemed to go by extremely fast and they were suddenly at Hogwarts. Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and Claire before joining the other first years for the sorting. Hermione and Claire walked to the Great Hall both feeling worried about Ron and Harry's disappearance.

"I have a bad feeling." Claire said.

"Me too, I just hope we're wrong." Hermione said.

As they entered the Great Hall, Claire spotted Fred, George, and Percy.

"Maybe Ron's brothers have seen them. I'll go ask." Claire said.

"Fred, George, Percy!" The three boys turned their heads to Claire. "Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

"No, we haven't." The twins said in unison.

"They didn't come on the train?" Percy asked.

"If they had come on the train would I be asking where they were?" Claire said.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I bet they'll turn up any moment." Fred said.

Claire nodded. She then sat with them and Hermione sat down next to her.

"Did you hear?" George asked them.

Claire and Hermione were confused.

"Hear what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"There's a transfer student coming here this year. He's in your year." George said.

"Where'd he transfer from?" Claire asked.

"Durmstrang Institute." Fred said.

Claire's eyes widened. "You mean, that wizarding school that focuses primarily on the Dark Arts?"

"The very one." George said.

"Why would he want to come here?" Claire questioned.

The twins shrugged. Suddenly, the headmaster Dumbledore walked out. The Great Hall fell silent.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. "Let us begin the sorting ceremony!"

The new first years walked into the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall began to call names. Claire spotted Ginny and waved to her. Ginny smiled and returned the wave. The sorting went by pretty fast. Within forty-five minutes, Professor McGonagall was already on last names beginning with L.

"Lovegood, Luna!" A girl with straggly, waist-length dirty blonde hair and protuberant silvery grey eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look, walked up to the sorting hat. She was wearing an eccentric, bulky necklace and earrings. When the sorting hat was placed on her head it exclaimed, "Ravenclaw!"

"That is one weird girl." Fred said.

"We're all weird in one way or another." Claire said.

When the last person was called Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"We have one more student to sort. He is a transfer student from Durmstrang Institute. He will be in second year. Saxton, Jason." A familiar brown haired, brown eyed boy went up to the sorting hat.

"Isn't that the boy from the bookshop?" Hermione questioned.

"He is. Now we know why he enjoyed watching others fight to the death." Claire said. "They practically teach that stuff at Durmstrang."

"Claire, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Maybe he's not all bad." Hermione said.

"Yea, right. I believe that as soon as Lockhart actually does something heroic." Claire said.

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed.

The Slytherin table erupted into loud cheers as the boy, Jason made his way over to the table. As Jason walked to the table, he caught Claire's eyes and gave a smirk. Jason sat down at the table next to Malfoy.

"See, Hermione. I'm telling you there's nothing but pure_ evil_ within that dude. Look he's sitting next to Malfoy. That just proves my point." Claire said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The sorting had finally finished and Dumbledore said a few words before dinner appeared. After they ate, Claire got the password from Percy and she and Hermione walked up to their common room. As Claire and Hermione walked to their common room, they spotted a familiar raven-haired and red-haired boy.

"_There_ you are! Where have_ you_ been? We've been worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Skip the lecture," Ron said impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's _'wattlebird,'_" Hermione said impatiently, "but that's not the point-"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Ron and Harry rushed up to their dorm.

"Well, that was _rude_." Claire said, as she and Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Not even a hello or goodnight? I hope they crashed into Whomping Willow."

"Didn't you hear? They did." The Weasley twins appeared.

"They _what_?!" Claire and Hermione said in unison.

"They apparently used dad's Ford Anglia to get here because they couldn't get through the barrier. They ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow and Snape was furious. They almost got expelled, but I guess they didn't, seeing as they're still here." George said.

"Are they really that _thick_? Why didn't they just send a letter to Dumbledore or wait for your parents to come through the barrier?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, this is Ron and Harry we're talking about. I'm surprised they weren't seen in the flying car." Claire said.

"Oh, they were." Fred said. "That's another reason why they were almost expelled."

"Well, see you two later." George said.

"Try not to kill them tomorrow." Fred said.

The Weasley twins then disappeared to their dorm. Claire and Hermione decided to go to their room to start unpacking.

"At least they're not hurt." Hermione said, as they entered their dorm. Their other roommates weren't in the room yet.

"Yea, but not for long. I'm smacking them both upside the head tomorrow." Claire said as she opened her trunk and began pulling out clothes and textbooks. "I can only imagine how Mrs. Weasley is going to react when she finds out about this. I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face."

"I take it Mrs. Weasley gets scary when she's anger." Hermione said putting some of her clothes in her dresser.

"That's the understatement of the year. She makes Snape look like an angel." Claire said.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Hermione stated.

"It's not." Claire then saw a strange book on her bed. She furrowed her eyebrows before picking it up. It had a hard cover and was black.

"Hermione, is this yours?" Claire asked, showing her the book.

Hermione looked at the book and shook her head. "No."

Claire flipped the book over and saw at the bottom a name in gold font: Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Who is this person?_ She thought to herself.

"Claire, I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said, leaving.

"Ok." Claire said absentmindedly.

Hermione left Claire alone. Claire opened the book and the first page said Diary. She flipped to the next page and it was blank. She was curiously as to why it was blank. _Well, maybe it's invisible ink?_ She thought. Claire reached into her trunk and pulled out a jar of ink and a quill. She sat down on her bed and dipped the quill in the ink. She wrote on the blank page _My name is Claire Smith_. Within seconds, the words disappeared and new ones appeared.

_Hello, my name is Tom Riddle_.

Claire was shocked. Did it just talk back to her? She had a bad feeling, but something made her want to reply back.

_Hello. _She wrote. No words appeared for a while.

_Tell me about yourself. _Tom wrote.

Claire couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that something was off. She quickly pushed it away though saying she was being ridiculous.

_There's not much to say._

_I find that hard to believe. Everyone always has an interesting story. _

Claire hesitated before writing back.

_Well, I was abandoned by my parents as a child._

_I can relate. I, too, was abandoned as a child. I grew up in an orphanage. The children weren't very nice._

_I'm sorry to hear that. I was fortunate enough to be taken in by my godparents._

_Who are your godparents?_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley. They had seven children prior to taking me in. There were six boys and one girl._

_Sounds like a full house._

Claire laughed.

_It definitely was and it still is. Bill and Charlie have already moved out, but there's still five of us, six if you count me. _

_Are you close with them?_

_Yes, everyone except Percy. He is arrogant and big-headed. I don't like hanging around people like that._

_Was it difficult growing up in a predominantly male household?_

_At times, but I guess I never really paid much attention to it because we always had fun. And I shared a room Ginny, the only girl child. And besides I'm not very girly. Ginny is like that too, which is probably why we get along really well._

_What school do you go to?_

_I go to Hogwarts. Did you go there too?_

_Yes, what house are you in?_

_Gryffindor._

_I was in Slytherin. _

_Oh, did you like it there?_

_Yes, I felt excepted. What about you? Do you like Gryffindor?_

_Yes, I have made really good friends here._

_Who are your friends?_

_Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ron is one of my godparents' sons. He is the same age as me. He is like a brother to me. He eats __alot__. However, he can be stubborn at times. Hermione is incredibly smart, but can be a bit bossy at times. Otherwise, she is always there for me just like I'm there for her. Harry has a rough background. His parents were killed by a horrible wizard named Voldemort. His aunt and uncle took him in and they are absolutely horrible to him. This past summer Ron, his brothers, and I rescued him from them because they had barred his windows shut and locked him up in his room like a prison. _

_How did you manage to that?_

_Well, we took Ron's father's Ford Anglia which he charmed to fly. We were able to fly to Harry's house, take the bars off the window, and take him back to the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer. The only bad part was when Mrs. Weasley caught us and started to yell our ears off._

_It sounds like you went through a whole lot of trouble for Harry. You must care for him._

_Well, he is one of my best friends. He'd do the same for me. I would do the same for Hermione or Ron._

"Claire, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Claire jumped in fright. She placed a hand on her chest. "Geez, Hermione. Warn a person before you come in unannounced!"

"Sorry, I just-is that a diary?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Yea," Claire said.

"You have a diary? That's surprising." Hermione said.

"How's it surprising?" Claire questioned.

"You just don't seem like the person who would want to write about their feelings." Hermione stated.

Claire shrugged. "Well, maybe I wanted to try to."

"That's a good idea. Maybe it would help with your anger issues." Hermione said, climbing into her bed and pulling the covers over herself.

"Yea-wait a minute, I do not have anger issues!" Claire exclaimed.

Hermione didn't reply. Claire rolled her eyes. She then noticed that her eyes felt suddenly really heavy. She yawned. She wrote in the diary: _Sorry, Tom, I've just felt a wave of tiredness creep over me. I'll talk to you later. Good night. _The words disappeared and Tom's words appeared. _It's fine, I understand. It is important to get some sleep._ Claire closed the book shut and placed it into her schoolbag. She put her quill and ink in her schoolbag too. She decided to shower in the morning. She threw on pajamas, turned off the light, and then crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she could no longer keep her eyes open. She drifted into a long, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think of this chapter? I introduced a new character to this chapter: Jason Saxton. He is portrayed by Jack Donnelly from the BBC tv show Atlantis. He is incredibly hot! Jason and his back story will be important to the story line. I have to thank <strong><span>Teckie De Cool<span>** because she was the one who gave me the idea about Jason. And also in this chapter you see that Claire has gotten a hold of Tom's diary. How do you think this is going to play out? What did you think of Claire's and Tom's conversation? All will be revealed soon. And don't forget the Silence will be making an appearance soon. Thank you for your comments, thoughts, reviews, and follows! It makes me really happy!_

_Reply to Reviews:_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Now you know who the boy is from the shop. Wait, until you hear his backstory. It will definitely surprise you._

_NicoleR85: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. That was a good guess about who the boy could be. However, as you just read it's actually Jason Saxton. _


	5. Howlers and Again with Goldilocks

Chapter 5: Howlers and Again with Goldilocks

_Claire stood in the middle of a dark empty room. The only light coming from the tip of her wand which she held tightly in her hand. It was too quiet. All she heard was drops of water hitting the floor, echoing throughout the room. Suddenly, she began to hear the familiar rhythmic pattern of a drum. It slowly grew louder and then faded. It was quiet again. Claire took a step forward and she distinctively heard something slithering on the ground like a snake. A hissing sound filled the room. She listened closely and she could make out some words. Let me rip you…kill you…Claire….Claire…let me kill you…..Claire…_

"Claire! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Claire opened her eyes. She really needed to stop having these crazy dreams. She hadn't had one since last year and she wasn't particularly happy about having to start the term yet again with another weird, disturbing dream. _Nothing bad is going to happen this year._ She thought to herself. _At least, I hope not. _

"Claire, if you aren't up in the next five seconds, I will be forced to resort to drastic measures." Hermione said.

"Fine, I'm getting up! Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Claire exclaimed, throwing the covers off herself and getting out of the bed.

"There! Happy!?" Claire said, gesturing that she was no longer in bed.

Hermione smiled satisfied and went over to her dresser taking out her uniform. Claire headed to the showers with her uniform and a towel. After taking a shower, doing her hair, and pulling on her uniform, she went back to her dorm to grab her school bag. She noticed Hermione wasn't in their dorm. She assumed she was already downstairs. Claire checked her bag making sure she had everything. She had her wand, her textbooks, the blue book she got last year, the Sonic Screwdriver, and the mysterious diary in her bag. After checking her bag, she went downstairs and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for her.

"Finally! I'm _starved_!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're always starved." Claire retorted. "Oh, by the way.." Claire smacked Ron then Harry upside the head earning a _'Bloody Hell!'_ from Ron and a _'Ow!'_ from Harry.

"What was that for?!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his sore head.

"Does this sound familiar: _'Oh, let's go drive the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts! It doesn't matter if the Muggles happen to see a **flying** car in the air. They won't suspect anything!'?_" Claire said, glaring at the both of them.

"We panicked! We didn't think-" Ron was cut off.

"Oh, it's definitely obvious you two didn't _think_. I mean, Ron, why didn't you two just wait for your parents to come back or send a letter to Dumbledore? You're lucky you weren't tree food." Claire said.

"It's not like we planned on flying into the Whomping Willow. And the only reason the car was seen by those Muggles was because the Invisibility Booster stopped working." Ron said.

"Well, next time, how about you both actually think before you do. It saves you a lot of trouble." Hermione chimed in.

"At least you're not dead. Now, let's go eat!" Claire said, opening the portrait.

"They're both mental, Harry!" Ron muttered, earning himself a glare from both Hermione and Claire.

The four friends headed down to breakfast. As soon as they sat down, they began piling food on their plates. Hermione pulled out her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ and propped it against a milk jug as she ate. Claire rolled her eyes at Hermione and ate her food.

"Good morning, Claire, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Neville greeted them.

"Good morning, Neville." Claire replied.

"Mail's due any minute-I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot." Neville said.

Claire thought this wasn't that big of a surprise seeing as Neville was an accident-prone boy with one of the worst memory she had ever met. Neville's words soon rang true when the familiar rushing sound echoed throughout the Great Hall. Hundreds of owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

_"Just great,"_ Claire muttered annoyed, taking her napkin trying to wipe the milk and feathers off her face. _"Stupid bird."_

_"Errol!"_ Ron said, pulling the bedraggled owl lout by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no-" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," Hermione said, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"He's not worried about Errol, Hermione," Claire said. "He's worried about _that._"

Claire pointed at the red envelope. "Looks like Mrs. Weasley has something to say about Ron and Harry's joy ride in the flying car."

"What's the matter?" Harry said. He thought the envelope looked pretty normal and couldn't understand why Neville and Ron looked as though they expected it to explode and why Claire seemed to be amused at the situation.

"She's-she's sent me a Howler," Ron said faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," Neville said in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and"-he gulped-"it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said.

"You're about to see Harry." Claire said. "I suggest either covering your ears or taking shelter under the table."

Harry was still confused. What could be so bad about a red envelope? The way Claire talked about it made it seem like it was deadly.

"Just open it Ron and get it over with." Claire said.

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Claire had taken this moment to cover her ears, Neville falling suit. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

**"….STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT GONE-"**

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

**"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

**"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

A ringing of silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed_ Voyages with Vampires_ and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped.

Harry pushed away his porridge. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer….

But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

"At least we don't have our first class with the Slytherins." Claire said.

Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Claire and Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and they both seemed to be perfectly friendly again. They soon arrived at the greenhouses. They were waiting with the rest of the students for Professor Sprout to come. They soon spotted Professor Sprout accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and Harry felt another twinge of guilt as he spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is-"

"Oh, trust me, we weren't." Claire muttered. Ron, Harry, and some of the nearby students snickered at her remark. Hermione, as well as several other of 'Lockhart's fan club' glared at her.

"I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels." Lockhart continued.

"Greenhouse three today chaps!" Professor Sprout announced looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her cheerful self.

_I wouldn't be in high spirits either if I had to be in the presence of Goldilocks for more than ten seconds._ Claire thought to herself. The students began heading to Greenhouse three. Everyone seemed to be murmuring in interest about working in Greenhouse three. They had only ever worked in Greenhouse one before-greenhouse three contained far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Claire, Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word-you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Claire noticed that based upon Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for Harry." Ron said.

"Me too. I can barely stand being in the same room as him for a few minutes. How are we suppose to stand him for a whole hour?" Claire said.

"Oh, you two are just being dramatic." Hermione said. "I'm sure he'll be a wonderful teacher."

"Sure he will." Claire replied sarcastically.

"Students gather around please!" Professor Sprout exclaimed.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. It was at this moment Harry appeared and had taken his place between Ron and Claire.

"Have a nice chat with Goldilocks, Harry?" Claire teased. Harry glared at her.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked.

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Hermione said, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Claire had to moved slightly to avoid Hermione's hand hitting her.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," Professor Sprout said. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake. Professor Sprout told them to each grab a pair of earmuffs. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered," Professor Sprout said. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right-earmuffs on!"

The students snapped the earmuffs over their ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put on the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up her sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. She told them that since the Mandrakes were only seedlings, their cries wouldn't kill yet, they would just knock you out for several hours.

"Five to a tray-there is a large supply of pots here-compost in the sacks over there-and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." Professor Sprout said, giving a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

"That's pleasant." Claire muttered under her breath.

Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchey," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter…. And you're Hermione Granger-always top in everything"(Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "-And you're Claire Smith, you made it snow in the Great Hall with the Weasley Twins last year."

"Nice to meet you." Claire gave him a small smile as he shook her hand.

"And Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?" Justin asked.

Ron didn't smile. The Howler still on his mind. Claire laughed.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" Justin said happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and-zap-just _fantastic_."

"_Fantastic?_ Did you really just use the word _fantastic_ to describe Lockhart?" Claire questioned.

"Sure, don't you agree?" Justin said.

"No, a _big-headed fraud_, is a better choice of words." Claire said.

Justin had no time to reply as Professor Sprout reminded them to put their earmuffs on before they pulled out the Mandrake. They did so and they soon realized that Professor Sprout made it look extremely easy. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth. By the end of class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

"Ugh! I swear I hate Mandrakes!" Claire exclaimed, rubbing her hands which had been bitten several times by the Mandrake.

"I could definitely live without having to do that again." Harry agreed.

Transfiguration seemed to be even more difficult than Herbology. At least for Ron and Harry it was more difficult. Harry had forgotten everything he learned from the previous year. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand. Ron was having far worse problems. His wand, which had broken in half due to the flying car incident the day before, had been Spellotaped which he borrowed. However, it seemed the wand had been damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. The lunch bell soon rang and Harry and Ron couldn't have been more pleased. Hermione had already gone to the Great Hall to save seats for them, but Claire stayed with Harry and Ron. Ron seemed to be whacking his wand furiously on his desk.

"Ron, stop _abusing_ your wand." Claire said.

"Stupid-useless-thing-" Ron said.

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

Claire looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Are you_ trying_ to get him sent another Howler? Mrs. Weasley would be furious if Ron asked for a new wand. Especially since he broke it in your flying car adventure yesterday."

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration. Claire gave a stern glare at Hermione warning her to cut it out.

"What've we got this afternoon?" Harry said, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said at once.

Claire noticed that on Hermione's schedule there were little hearts outlining Lockhart's lesson. Claire snatched her schedule from her.

"Hermione, _really_? You just _had_ to do this, didn't you?" Claire said.

Ron snatched Hermione's schedule from Claire. "_Why_ have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. "I don't know what you two are talking about." She put her schedule into her bag and began reading one of Lockhart's books as though the previous conversation never occurred. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to stand a whole hour of that idiot teaching." Claire said, as she ate her ham sandwich. "Hey, Harry, Ron, we should just skip Lockhart's lesson. It's not like we'll actually learn anything."

Hermione snapped her head up from her book. "You most certainly will not be skipping Lockhart's lesson! You will get in trouble!"

Claire groaned. "You're torturing us, Hermione!"

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in_ Voyages with Vampires_ again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch. Claire sat in the grass writing in her diary. She dipped her quill in ink and began writing to Tom.

_Hello, Tom._

_Hello, Claire. How was your day?_

_It would've been better if my fingers weren't practically bitten off by Mandrakes and if Lockhart wasn't our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

_Who is this Lockhart?_

_He's a big-headed, egotistical man. He's written several books about these so called 'adventures' he's had where he defeated all sorts of monsters. However, he doesn't even look like he could hurt a fly. He just seems like a fraud to me._

"Is that a diary?" Claire looked up to see Ron and Harry staring in surprise at the diary in her hands. Ron reached out to grab it.

"If you so much as lay a finger on it, I won't hesitate to stab you in the eye with my quill." Claire threaten, closing the book shut.

Ron held up his hands in defense.

"And yes it is a diary." Claire said, putting up her quill, ink, and diary in her bag.

"You don't seem like the type of person to share, let alone write down your feelings." Harry said.

Claire shrugged. "I don't like talking to people about my feelings. So, I just decided to write them down."

Suddenly, a bright flash caused the three of them to forget about their current conversation. A mousy-haired boy was holding an ordinary Muggle camera and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey." He said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. Do you think-would it be all right if- can I have a picture?" he said, raising his camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly. Claire tried to hide her laughter.

"So I can prove I've met you," Colin said eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline)"and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you"-he looked imploringly at Harry-"maybe one of your friends could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

_"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"_ Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. However, there seemed to be another person much to Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's surprise. It was Jason Saxton: the transfer student from Durmstrang.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," Harry said angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

_"Jealous?"_ Malfoy said, who didn't need to shout anymore: Half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Saxton, Crabbe, and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. _"If you put another toe out of line-"_

A knot of Slytherin fifth years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Malfoy, do us all a favor and go throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower!" Claire said, tired of Malfoy insulting her friends.

Malfoy glared at her. "Oh, you mean like your parents should've done to you instead of leaving you with those galleon-less, blood traitor Weasels!"

Claire and Ron simultaneously drew their wands, pointing them at Malfoy, as the crowd around them chorused an "oooh" at Malfoy's comment. Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him.

"Potter's giving out signed photos." Malfoy said, pointing towards to Colin Creevey.

"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Lockhart thundered jovially, flinging his an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," Lockhart said, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Lockhart and Harry disappeared and the bell rang. With one last glare at Malfoy and his goons, Claire, Ron, and Hermione headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Hermione said, noticing that Claire was awfully quiet.

"Yea." Claire said as they walked into the classroom.

"I can't believe Malfoy would say something like that to you!" Hermione said as she sat down.

"Let's not talk about it." Claire said. "Did you notice that new kid was with him?"

"That kid looked like that kid from the bookshop at Diagon Alley." Ron said.

"That's because he was. His name is Jason Saxton and he's a transfer student from Durmstrang Institute." Claire said, taking out her quill, ink, and book.

"The Dark Arts school?" Ron said shocked. "Why'd he come here?"

Claire shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine. All I know is if he's hanging around Malfoy he can't be good. Also, the fact that he was put in Slytherin doesn't make him look any less evil."

"Who are you talking about?" Harry said, just coming into the classroom.

They told him about the new kid and Harry also seemed to find it suspicious that he came to Hogwarts.

"So, what happened with Lockhart?" Ron asked.

"He told me that it was too earlier in my 'career' to be handing out signed photos and that it makes me look like I'm big-headed." Harry said.

Claire laughed. "Says the man who's head is bigger than the entire universe."

"You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club." Ron said.

Claire laughed.

"Shut up." Harry snapped. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well."Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

"Yea, you never got rid of her. You ran away screaming." Claire muttered.

Most of the class had heard her comment and began laughing but Lockhart hadn't and assumed the laughing started because of his joke.

"Oh, I know I'm quite hilarious, aren't I?" He said. "Anyway, I see you've all bought a complete set of my books-well done."

_It's not like we had much of choice. They were on our supply list._ Claire thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about-just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes-start-now!"

Claire looked down at her paper and read:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_What the hell is this?_ She thought to herself. She flipped through the three-paged length test. All the questions all related to Lockhart. She was growing really irritated by this man. Claire decided to have some fun with answering the questions.

_1. His favorite color is lilac._

_2. He wants to become a ballerina. _

_3. His greatest achievement to date is that he can make people lose ten IQ points just by saying one word._

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut,tut-hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. However, one student did. Who's Claire Smith?" Lockhart questioned.

Claire was shocked. She raised her hand uncertain.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Lockhart continued. "And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully-I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples-though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

_If only I had Firewhisky to make it through this class._ Claire thought. Lockhart gave the class another roguish wink. Ron was now staring Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions-good girl! In fact"-he flipped her paper over-"full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite Excellent! Take another ten points for Gryffindor! And so-to business-"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now-be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Everyone seemed to be looking at the covered cage curious as to what could reside underneath the cover. Tension filled the air.

"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. _"Freshly caught Cornish pixies."_

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not-they're not very-dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

The moment the cage was open, the pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air and hung him on the iron chandelier. The students panicked and all of them ran out of the classroom. The only ones in the classroom were Harry, Claire, Ron and Hermione. One of the pixies began to pull on Claire's hair.

"Get off me!" Claire exclaimed.

"Hold still!" Harry used his textbook and whacked the pixie across the room.

Claire rubbed her head from where the pixie had been pulling on her head. "Thanks."

"Come on now-round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, _"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and spotted Claire, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"What do we do now?" Ron said, dodging the pixies.

_"Immobulus!"_ Hermione shouted.

Suddenly, all the pixies stopped midair.

"There we go." Hermione said.

Claire spotted Neville hanging from the chandelier.

"Don't worry Neville. We'll get you down." Claire said.

"Why is it always me?" Neville muttered.

With the help of Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Claire managed to get Neville down from the chandelier. Neville then left the classroom. They began to collect the pixies after Neville left.

"Can you believe Lockhart?" Ron said as he threw a pixie into the cage.

"He just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione said putting the last pixie in the cage and shutting the door.

_"Hands on?"_ Harry said. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing-"

"Rubbish," Hermione said. "You've read his books-look at all those amazing things he's done-"

"He _says_ he's done." Claire muttered.

* * *

><p><em>What a fun chapter to write! How about that intense scene with Malfoy? Claire totally would've hexed him had Lockhart not shown up when he did. Claire's sarcastic attitude is really prominent in this chapter. Probably because of her love for Lockhart *note the sarcasm*. I'm hoping to post another chapter before Christmas but I'm not sure at the moment. The latest the next chapter will be up is this weekend. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the new follower: time-traveler-hunter-madison. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! <em>

_Reply to reviews:_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. I don't want to give anything away about the plot._

_NicoleR85: I'm glad that you like that Claire ended up with Riddle's diary instead of Ginny. I thought it would be a better option for Claire to get Riddle's diary because she really doesn't like talking about feelings to people. What better way to vent your problems than to a diary? I think it will give you guys more of an insight into Claire's mind and why she does certain things. Of course, as we get closer to the end of this book I'm hoping you will see the diary's effects on Claire. _

_Teckie De Cool: I thought so too. I was trying to find an actor and then I was watching Atlantis and I was like that's him, that's Jason. Ironically enough in the Atlantis TV show, Jack Donnelly's character's name is Jason. I'm glad you picked up on Claire's potential feelings for Harry. You'll see as the books progress their feelings for each other. Claire isn't a very touchy-feely person and it will be a while until she admits she actually likes Harry. Harry will probably realize his feelings for her before she discovers her feelings for him. After all, Claire did grow up with a bunch of boys and not to mention who her father is._


	6. Sick of Slytherins

Chapter 6: Sick of Slytherins

The first week of school went by pretty fast. It was now Saturday morning, Claire was woken up by Hermione as usual. They went down to the Great Hall and saw Ron eating his normal amount of food.

"Morning, Ron. Where's Harry?" Claire asked.

"Quidditch Practice." Ron said

"Oh, did he just leave?" Claire asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, Wood came into our dorm about six in the morning telling Harry about earlier morning Quidditch practice."

Claire glanced at the clock on the wall of the Great Hall. It was nine o' clock.

"It's been three hours and they're still not done?" Claire questioned.

"Wood's like that. That's probably why our team is the best." Ron said.

"Let's go bring him some breakfast." Claire said.

They agreed. Claire said she would grab the food while Hermione and Ron headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione and Ron had left already while Claire wrapped a few pieces of toasts and bacon in a napkin and grabbed a bottled of water. She was about to climb the bleachers at the Quidditch Pitch when she heard someone calling her.

"Smith!" Claire turned around and frowned at the person. It was the transfer student Jason Saxton. He ran towards her.

"Oh, it's you." Claire said annoyed.

"I detect a hint of annoyance in your tone." Jason replied.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a brain? Fantastic! Now, leave me alone. I'd rather not waste my time talking to you." Claire said starting to walk away.

Jason caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot at the bookshop." He began. "I'm not all bad."

"Ha! That's hilarious! You should really consider becoming a comedian. Now let go of my arm." Claire glared at him.

"No, not until you hear me out." He said. "How about we start over? I just want to be friends."

"Funny, that's the last thing I want to be." Claire retorted. _"Now-let-go-of-my-arm."_

"No-"

"What's going on here?!" They turned to see Harry coming towards them. Jason immediately released his grip on Claire's arm and walked away. Harry finally reached Claire.

"What did he want?" Harry asked. "Why was he holding onto your arm?"

Claire waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about. Anyway, Hermione, Ron, and I brought you breakfast."

Claire handed the water and food wrapped in the napkin. Harry smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. Where's Ron and Hermione?" He asked, eating a piece of toast.

"They're in the stands. Come on." They climbed the bleachers and found Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron saw them and greeted them.

"Did you just finish?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Wood just let us have a five minute break. And it's a good thing he did. I caught that Durmstrang kid and Claire together."

"What?" Ron and Hermione turned their attention to Claire.

Claire groaned. "Not like that, you nitwits. What Harry means is that Saxton and I were having a conversation. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Harry came over and Saxton left end of story."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ron asked.

"No." Claire said.

"Five minutes is up! Potter, get down to the field!" Wood called.

"See you later!" Harry left them and went down to the field.

Claire, Hermione, and Ron sat in silence as they watched Wood tell the players where to go. Harry had mounted his broom and was flying full speed around the Quidditch field. Suddenly, Claire heard a clicking noise. Hermione and Ron must've heard it to because they turned their heads in the direction of the noise. It was Colin Creevey. Claire noticed that Wood seemed ticked off that Colin was taking pictures of the Quidditch team. She then saw George pointing at something. Her eyes caught several people in green robes walking on the field. The Gryffindor team began descending from the air to the ground. They dismounted from their broomsticks and walked towards the Slytherin team. Claire noticed that Wood seemed really angry. She then saw the Slytherin team part revealing Draco Malfoy.

"Looks like we have company." Claire said to Hermione and Ron.

"This can't be good." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go down there." Ron suggested.

The three of them headed down to the field. When they reached the Gryffindor team, they heard the Slytherin Captain say, "Oh, look, a field invasion."

"What's happening?" Claire asked Harry.

"Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" Ron questioned gesturing to Malfoy.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy said, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Claire saw Ron gap at the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones the Slytherin team had.

"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy said, smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"Oh, so that's how you made it on the team," Claire began. "You had your daddy _buy_ your way on it."

"At least everyone on the Gryffindor team got in on pure_ talent_." Hermione said.

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked for your opinions, Smith and your filthy little _Mudblood_ friend." he spat.

There was an instant uproar at Malfoy's words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Claire, Fred, and George from jumping on him, one of the Gryffindor Chasers named Alicia shrieked,_ "How dare you!",_ and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, _"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"_ and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. Claire hardly had time to remember that Ron's wand hadn't been working properly since the Whomping Willow incident and therefore wasn't able to warn him before a jet of green light shot out at the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed running towards him and dropping to her knees next to him.

Claire and Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, are you alright?" Claire asked, noticing he looked like he was about to vomit.

Claire almost puked when Ron opened his mouth and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. Claire could hear the Slytherin team howling with laughter and felt her insides boil with anger. The Gryffindor team was now gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," Harry said to Claire and Hermione.

They both nodded and the three of them helped Ron up.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front. Colin looked fascinated by this and raised his camera asking them to hold Ron still while he took a picture. Claire spoke up at this moment, "I mean this in the nicest way possible: _Get the hell out of the way, Colin!_"

This seemed to make Colin back up. Claire, Harry, and Hermione took Ron to Hagrid's.

"I swear Malfoy's going to get what's coming to him." Claire muttered angrily.

_"Claire,"_ Hermione warned.

"No, Hermione, he can say whatever he wants about me, but when it comes to my friends that's when it crosses the line. The next time I see him I'm sticking his broomstick up his-" Claire was interrupted by Harry dragging them behind a nearby bush and hissing, "Quick, behind here!"

They were at first confused as to why Harry did this, but they soon saw Gilderoy Lockhart emerging from Hagrid's hut. _Why does this dude alway show up everywhere we go?_ Claire thought annoyed to herself.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one-I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

They waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me-come in, come in-thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again-"

Claire, Harry, and Hermione helped Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron. There's nothing much we can do except wait for it to stop."

Hagrid began making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Claire.

"We saw Lockhart come out of your hut." Claire said, scratching Fang's ears. "What did he want with you, Hagrid?"

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, setting down the teapot on the scrubbed table. "Like I don't know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

Claire laughed while Harry seemed surprised that Hagrid would criticize a Hogwarts teacher seeing as he never did. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-"

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job," Hagrid said, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An' I mean the _on'y_ one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job."

"I can't imagine why. It's not like the last one had You-Know-Who on the back of his head." Claire said sarcastically.

"People aren't too keen ter take it on. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"He called Hermione a _'Mudblood'_." Claire said.

Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did." she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Ron said hoarsely before he began spewing out more slugs.

"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born-you know, non-magic parents." Claire said.

"There are some wizards-like Malfoy's family-who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." Ron said. "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom- he's pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," Hagrid said proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting think to call someone," Ron said, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

Ron began to retch and threw up more slugs.

"Well, I don' blame yer fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said loudly over the sound over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

"Harry," Hagrid said abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Claire watched amused by Hagrid as Harry furiously wrenched his teeth apart.

"I have _not_ been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around-"

Hagrid began to laugh and Harry's anger expression disappeared as he realized that Hagrid was only joking.

"I'm on'y joking'," Hagrid said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table causing Claire to laugh. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"I bet Lockhart just_ loved_ that," Claire said sarcastically.

Hagrid laughed. "He definitely wasn't pleased with my comment. An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?"

"No, thanks," Ron said weakly. "Better not risk it."

"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," Hagrid said as Claire, Harry, and Hermione finished the last of their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" Hagrid said happily. "Fer the Halloween feast..should be big enough by then."

"You mean they're _still_ growing?" Claire said astonished by the already overly large pumpkins.

"Yep." Hagrid said.

"What've you been feeding them?" Harry said.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.

"Well, I've been givin' them-you know-a bit o'help-" Claire noticed that Hagrid seemed to be nudging his head towards a flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Claire had a feeling Hagrid wasn't supposed to be doing magic and suspected his old school wand was concealed inside of it.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" Hermione said, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," Hagrid said, nodding at Ron.

"Oh, you met Ginny?" Claire said.

Hagrid nodded. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me,_ she_ wouldn' say no ter a signed-"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said. Claire and Ron snorted with laughter. Ron ended up spraying the ground with slugs.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.

The four friends soon realized that it was getting close to lunchtime and bid Hagrid goodbye. Ron had improved a lot only hiccoughing occasionally, bringing up two very small slugs. They had barely set foot in the entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter-Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking towards them, looking stern. "Move along Smith-Granger."

"We'll save you seats." Claire told them as she and Hermione continued on to the Great Hall. They soon entered the Great Hall and Claire spotted Ginny sitting next a blonde-haired girl. Claire motioned for Hermione to follow her. They sat in front of Ginny. Ginny smiled brightly at Claire and Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, Claire," Ginny greeted them. "This is Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw."

Claire recognized the girl from the sorting ceremony. Luna smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said.

"You have a lot of Wrackspurts zooming around your head." Luna said to Claire.

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Claire asked, utterly confused.

"They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna explained.

"That's interesting." Claire said.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked them.

"I think it's absolutely brilliant!" Ginny said.

"Hogwarts is nice. However, some people aren't that kind." Luna said looking over at the Slytherin table.

Claire turned to see Luna was looking at Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy and his goons seemed to be laughing at Luna and it made Claire extremely angry. Claire turned her attention back to Luna.

"What have they done to you?" Hermione asked.

"They kept calling her Loony Lovegood and made fun of her because she believes in Wrackspurts and other creatures." Ginny said, her brown eyes filled with fury as she glared at Malfoy and his goons.

"Don't worry about those _gits_, Luna." Claire said. "People like Malfoy tend to find flaws in other's lives in order to avoid fixing their own. A person shouldn't be judged just because they're not perfect. We were born to be real, not perfect. So just be yourself. Besides if you're not you, who will be you?"

Luna smiled at Claire. "Thank you, Claire. I'm very glad to have met nice people like you, Hermione, and Ginny."

"So," Claire said, turning her attention to Ginny with a sly smile. "I hear you went down to Hagrid's to find a certain boy with a lightning scar…"

Ginny blushed furiously and then stood up from her seat. "Well, it was nice chatting with you two. Luna and I have some where to be before lunch ends. Bye."

Ginny dragged Luna, running out of the Great Hall. Claire shook her head amused. Harry and Ron then came in and sat in front of Claire and Hermione.

"Why was Ginny running out of the Great Hall?" Ron asked.

"No reason." Claire said. "What did Professor McGonagall want with you two?"

The boys then told them about their detentions.

"I have to go polish the silver in the trophy room with Filch," Ron said, piling food on his plate."And I can't even use magic."

"Tough luck," Claire said with sympathy.

"I'd rather be doing that then answering fan mail with Lockhart," Harry said.

"What?!" Claire and Hermione said simultaneously. Claire's tone was more shocked while Hermione's tone seemed to be envious.

"Why didn't you just ask Professor McGonagall if you could do the same thing as Ron?" Claire asked.

"I did." Harry replied, as he poured some water into his cup. "But it seems Lockhart has requested me for tonight."

"Maybe he'll ask you for your autograph," Claire teased.

Harry glared at her.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Geez, no one appreciates sarcasm nowadays." Claire muttered.

That night at eight o'clock Ron and Harry went to serve their detentions. Claire and Hermione were in the common room doing homework; well Hermione was doing homework while Claire was writing in her diary.

_Hello Tom. How are you?_

_Hello Claire. I'm fine, and you?_

_I've been better._

_What's wrong?_

_Slytherins can be such arseholes- no offense to you, Tom._

_None taken. What happened?_

_Well, this boy I met in Diagon Alley transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang Institute and he tried to make friends with me. He's in Slytherin but that's not why I won't be friends with him. Back in Diagon Alley he got mad at me for breaking up a fight. He said it would've been entertaining to watch them fight till death. That's sick! What kind of a person thinks like that?! Then Malfoy, another Slytherin who has been picking on me and my friends since last year, called my friend Hermione a Mudblood! That ass! And then I find out Ginny's, Ron's little sister who is practically like my little sister, friend Luna has been picked on by Malfoy._

_I can definitely see why you would think of Slytherins in such a light._

_You know, you're practically the only good Slytherin I've met._

_Should I take that as a compliment?_

_Yes, you should. Not very many of your kind out there._

_I should say the same about you._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, you seem to be one of the only nice people I've met. I wasn't treated very well at the Orphanage or at Hogwarts. I didn't have many friends._

_I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like a very nice person. If you were at Hogwarts now I feel like we'd be friends._

_That's good to hear._

"Claire, are you even listening to me?" Hermione snapped.

Claire looked up from her diary. "Oh, were you saying something?"

Hermione sighed. "Nevermind. It's getting late. We'd better go to bed."

"Ok, _mother_." Claire teased earning her a glare from Hermione.

Claire rolled her eyes before turning back to her diary.

_Sorry, Tom. Hermione will be angry with me if I don't go to bed. Good night, Tom._

Claire closed the book and put it in her school bag along with the quill and ink. Hermione and Claire then went up to their dorm, changed into their pajamas and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So, end of chapter six. I can't wait to write the next chapter. I hope everyone had a good holiday! Thanks for your reviews, comments, follows, etc. I appreciate all the support from the fans of this series.<em>

_Reply to Reviews: _

_NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm not revealing much about Jason's character yet. Perhaps you'll find out more about him in the next book. As far as a prequel with The Doctor and Carina I'm not sure. I've considered it but like I said I'm not sure. I want to finish this series and then I'll decide then. But if I did write a prequel to this series I would definitely include Carina in the Doctor Who universe._

_Rainpelt The Doctor: Thanks, glad you liked it._


	7. Headaches and A Death Party

Chapter 7: Headaches and A Death Party

October had arrived at Hogwarts and a damp chill began to spread over the grounds and into the castle. Claire, Hermione, and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry to return from Quidditch practice. Hermione and Ron were working on their homework while Claire was writing in her diary. Hermione had noticed that Claire had been writing constantly in her diary since the first day of school. In fact, in the past several months that's all she seemed to be doing. Hermione noticed that Claire was beginning to look slightly pale and it worried her. Ron and Harry seemed to be oblivious to the fact that their best friend looked sickly.

"Claire?" Hermione said.

Claire turned her attention to Hermione. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Claire said, closing her diary.

"You just look pale." Hermione said.

"I just haven't been getting a good night's sleep for the past few days. No worries though." Claire said.

Hermione was about to say something when Harry came through the portrait.

"How was practice, Harry?" Claire asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I guess. Listen I have something to tell you three."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, we've been invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party." Harry said.

"Deathday party?" Claire questioned.

"How fascinating! I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those!" Hermione said clearly interested in going to this party.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron asked. "Sounds dead depressing to me…."

"You didn't tell him we'd show up, did you?" Claire asked.

However, Harry couldn't answer the question because the salamander that Fred and George had been feeding Filibuster fireworks to began to whiz into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled widely around the room. Percy came into the common room and narrowed his eyes at the Weasley twins. He began bellowing himself hoarse at them as the spectacular display of tangerine stars showered from the salamander's mouth. It was at that moment the four friends decided to retire to their beds.

Halloween soon arrived and Harry seemed to be regretting his rash promise to go to the death day party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Harry bossily.

"Yea, after all you_ said_ you'd go to the deathday party." Claire said.

So at seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, Claire, and Hermione walked straight pass the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons. The passageway lead to Nearly Headless Nick's party. The passageway was lit by candles, but they didn't make the atmosphere cheerful. The temperature dropped with every step they took. They began to hear a sound that sounded similar to nails on a chalkboard. Claire began to have a major headache. She pushed the pain away, but the music wasn't helping at all.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.

"I'd rather listen to Celestina Warbeck." Claire muttered.

"But you don't like Celestina Warbeck." Harry said, remembering his first day at the Burrow and how Claire said she didn't like the singer but Mrs. Weasley did.

"Exactly, anything would be better than this." Claire said.

They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome…so pleased you could come…."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," Ron said nervously.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Harry said.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," Claire said.

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. We never went in there anyway if we could avoid it: it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you." Hermione said.

"Look, food!" Ron said.

The so called 'food' did not look appetizing at all. In fact, it seemed the food had been expired the same time as the ghosts' deaths in the room. Suddenly, Claire's headache worsened and she felt sick. She was pretty sure it had something to do with the rotten food smell and the music.

"Are you alright, Claire?" Hermione asked, noticing that Claire looked queazy.

Claire shook her head. "I think I'm going back to our dorms. I'm not feeling very well."

"You want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun." Claire said, walking out of the party.

She reached Gryffindor common room. She went to her dorm to find that her diary was opened on her bed. Claire frowned. She knew that she put her diary in her school bag. Her head began to hurt even more. She went over to her bed. When she picked up her diary, words formed.

_It's time…._

Claire heard movement from behind her. When she turned around, she gasped at the creature in front of her and then all went black.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was on the short side. Hopefully, I'll be posting a few more chapters before the end of my break. So, what did you think of this chapter? What was the creature Claire saw? Tell me your thoughts in the review section.<em>

_Reply to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: It's alright. And I'm guessing if I did a prequel it'd be a mix between the Doctor Who show and AU. I'll know more when the time comes. I'm really excited to write the attacks on the students at Hogwarts. You're going to see how Tom and Claire get really close and then see how Claire starts to find out the truth about him and her reaction..._

_Rainpelt the Doctor: I'm glad you like Jason. He will have more appearances throughout the series and if I follow for what I'm planning for the plot line he will definitely have an impact on it._


	8. Let's Play Detective

Chapter 8: Let's Play Detective

"Claire, wake up!" Claire was shaken awake by Hermione.

Claire sat up in her bed. She didn't remember getting in her bed last night. _I must have been really tired._ Claire thought. She yawned and grabbed her uniform and a towel. She took a shower and changed into her uniform. She went back to her dorm to grab her bag. Hermione was still in their dorm packing her bag for school.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Claire shrugged. "I feel a bit better than yesterday. But for some reason I can't even remember getting into bed."

"You looked exhausted, Claire. You must've been completely out of it by the time you made it here from the Deathday party." Hermione said.

"I guess your right," Claire said.

Hermione and Claire began to walk down to the common room.

"So, what happened after I left?" Claire asked.

"I'll tell you when were in the Great Hall." Hermione said.

They met up with Ron and Harry in the common room.

"Morning," Claire said to them.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yea, better than yesterday at least," Claire said.

The four friends walked down to the Great Hall. Claire noticed as they entered the hall that the normal chatter seemed to have increased tenfold. They sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ok, so what exactly happened after I left last night?" Claire asked them.

"When we left the Deathday party, I started to hear a voice," Harry began.

"You started to hear a voice? Harry, I think I'm not the only one who should be catching up on their sleep," Claire said.

"No, listen, Claire," Harry said. "The voice was saying things like _'let me kill'_ and_ 'time to kill'_."

When Harry said this, Claire had a deja vu moment. Didn't she dream about something like that the first day of school? She shrugged off the feeling and continued to listen to Harry.

"When the voice stopped, Ron, Hermione and I stumbled upon Filch's cat. It had been petrified." Harry said. "And then on the wall there were words written in red: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

"Oh my Godric! Did you find out who did it?" Claire asked.

"No, but Filch seemed to think it was Harry." Hermione said.

"Why would Filch think that?" Claire questioned.

"Because I found out he was a Squib." Harry said.

"But you live with muggles- though they aren't very nice- and you're friends with Hermione. You wouldn't do something like that," Claire said. "Well, what happened after you found Filch's cat?"

Harry explained how Malfoy and other students began to show up. Malfoy had said 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'. Harry then explained how Snape, Filch, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lockhart had turned up and they were taken to Lockhart's office. Hermione then said how they had to explain how they were there at the scene of the crime.

"You didn't tell them about the voices, did you?" Claire questioned.

"No, of course not," Hermione said.

"That's good. So, what exactly did you tell them?" Claire asked.

Hermione then said they had been at the deathday party and left because they were tired.

"Then Snape asked us why we hadn't gone to the feast seeing as deathday parties don't really serve appetizing food. Ron had said that we weren't hungry which they would've bought if his stomach hadn't rumbled." Hermione said.

"Hey, I can't control my stomach when it's rumbling!" Ron said.

"You didn't get into trouble, did you?" Claire said.

"No, we didn't get in trouble," Hermione said. "I think they believe we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's good. But then who_ did_ write the message on the wall and petrify Filch's cat?" Claire asked.

It seemed that neither Hermione, Ron, or Harry could answer her question.

A few days had past and the attack on Filch's cat seemed to be the talk of the school. Hermione seemed to be reading more than usual which led Claire to suspect that she was looking for something on the Chamber of Secrets. Claire offered to help and Hermione accepted her help. They were both in the library looking through the shelves of books for anything on the Chamber of Secrets. Ron was also in the library, but for a different reason. He had waited until the last minute to finish his History of Magic homework for Professor Binns.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short…" Ron said furiously, letting go his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's _tiny_."

"That's what you get for waiting until the last minute to finish your essay," Claire said as she brought a pile of books with to the table Ron was sitting at. "And no you cannot copy off mine." she said as Ron was about to ask.

"What's with all the books? You and Hermione have been reading constantly for the past few days. What's with that?" Ron asked.

Claire was about to answer when Harry walked into the library. Harry saw Claire and Ron and walked towards them looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

Harry told them how Justin Finch-Fletchley had ran away from him when he tried to say hello to him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Claire said opening one of the books from her pile, "things will blow over soon enough. And besides why do you even care. Personally, I think he was a bit of an idiot saying all that junk about Lockhart being so great."

Harry then saw the stack of books in front of Claire.

"What's with all the books? And where's Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Claire.

"Hermione's over there somewhere," Ron said pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ron, she's not trying to read the whole library before Christmas. She's researching the Chamber of Secrets. And I'm helping her; hence why I have this stack of books in front of me."

Hermione then emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable.

"_All_ the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I _wish_ I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all of Lockhart's books."

"Why do you want it?" Harry said.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," Hermione said, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. I wish I could remember it. Any luck, Claire?"

Claire shook her head as she skimmed through one of the books. "Nope, nothing."

"Hermione, let me read your composition," Ron said desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," Hermione said, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it-"

"I only need another two inches, come on-" Ron said.

The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I beginning to think they actually like arguing with each other," Claire said to Harry.

"They probably do," Harry said as they walked into History of Magic.

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher. Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss-er-?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said in a clear voice.

It seemed everyone had woken up when Hermione said Chamber of Secrets. Professir Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat and was about to continue when Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns sighed. "Oh, very well. Let me see..the Chamber of Secrets…"

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago-the precise date is uncertain- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from the prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Claire raised her hand this time. "Professor-what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"There is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," Professor Binns said in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," Claire said, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, Miss Mith," Professor Binns said in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard _doesn't_ use Dark Magic doesn't mean he _can't_, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to _history_, to solid, believable, verifiable _fact_!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry, Claire, and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"

Hermione nodded fervently, but Claire and Harry didn't say anything. Their stomachs had just dropped unpleasantly. Claire and Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had thought about putting them into Slytherin. In fact, Claire and Harry hadn't told each other either. They started to remember what the Sorting Hat had said them.

"Hiya, Harry!" Colin Creevey said to Harry.

"Hullo, Colin," Harry said automatically.

"Harry-Harry-a boy in my class has been saying you're-" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Claire wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," Harry said, his stomach dropping another inch or so as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.

"People here'll believe anything," Ron said in digest.

The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.

"D'you _really_ think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be-well-human."

"Well, then _what_ attacked her?" Claire questioned.

As she spoke, they turned a corner and they found themselves at the scene of the attack. Claire noticed the message was still on the wall and an empty chair stood up against it.

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered towards the empty chair.

"Is this where it happened?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

They noticed the corridor was deserted.

"Why don't we look for clues?" Claire suggested.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," Harry said, dropping on his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.

"Scorch marks!" he said. "Here-and here-"

"Come and look at this!" Hermione said. "This is funny…."

Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside. Claire walked over and saw the spiders.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" Hermione said wonderingly.

"No," Harry said. "have you, Claire?"

Claire shook her head.

"What about you Ron? Ron?" Harry looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"What's up?" Harry said.

Harry noticed Claire was trying not to laugh.

"I-don't-like-spiders," Ron said tensely while also glaring at Claire.

"I never knew that," Hermione said, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…."

"I don't mind them dead," Ron said, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…."

Claire couldn't hold in her laughter and started laughing, Hermione also joining in.

"It's not funny," Ron said, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Claire, George, and Fred turned my-my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider…You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…"

He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously trying not to laugh, but Claire still was openly laughing. Ron glared at them. Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," Ron said, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" Harry said.

"Can't go in there," Ron said gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," Hermione said, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

"Do we really have to Hermione? I mean it's Moaning Myrtle!" Claire complained.

Hermione glared at her and with a sigh Claire muttered, "Fine, let's just get this over with."

And ignoring the large _OUT OF ORDER_ sign, she opened the door. It was a gloomy, depressing bathroom. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. Suddenly, the air got colder and Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" Hermione said.

"This is a _girls'_ bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously, "_They're_ not girls."

"No, really?" Claire said sarcastically earning a glare from Hermione.

"I just wanted to show them how-er-nice it is in here." Hermione said.

_"Liar,"_ coughed Claire.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle said, staring at him.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "We wanted to ask-"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Myrtle said, in a voice choked with tears. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I _am_ dead-"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," Hermione said. "Harry only-"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"Listen, Myrtle, we just wanted to ask you if you've seen anything odd lately," Claire said, getting irritated. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" Harry said.

"I wasn't paying attention." Myrtle said dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to_ kill_ myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm-that I'm-"

"Already dead," Ron said helpfully.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over the floor and vanishing from sight. Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open.

"Good going, Ron." Claire muttered as they left the bathroom.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle." Hermione said closing the door to the bathroom.

"RON!" The four of them jumped.

Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"That's a _girls'_ bathroom!" he gasped.

"Oh, good you _can_ read." Claire said sarcastically.

Percy ignored Claire. "What were _you_-"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know-"

"Get-away-from-there-" Percy said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you _care_ what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner-"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" Ron said hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," Percy said fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of _her_, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business-"

"Oh, so _now_ you care about Ginny. Funny, because the last time I've checked you haven't spoken with her once since the school year began." Claire said hotly. She had tried to remain silent but Percy was really irking her nerves.

"_You_ don't care about Ginny!" Ron said. "_You're_ just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy-"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you_ both_ a lesson! No more_ detective work_, or I'll write to Mum!"

And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

That night in the common room Claire, Harry, Hermione and Ron chose seats as far away as possible from Percy. Ron was still angry with the whole Percy incident where as Claire had sort of calmed down. Ron had kept blotting his Charms homework and when he went to use his wands to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _shut. Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd _want_ to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Do we really have to think on this one, Hermione?" Claire said. "Let's see, he's been very outspoken on his beliefs since first year and called you the M-word."

"If you're talking about Malfoy-"

"Of course she is!" Ron said. "You heard him when we found Filch's cat- _'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'_-come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him-"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Look at his family," Harry said, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil though."

"I agree with that," Claire said remembering meeting Draco's father at Diagon Alley.

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" Ron said. "Handing it down, father to son…."

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it," Claire said. "there could be another person who could be the Heir of Slytherin."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"That transfer student from Durmstrang, Jason Saxton," Claire said.

"Well," Hermione said cautiously. "I suppose it's possible for one of them to be the Heir of Slytherin…."

"But how do we prove it?" Harry said darkly.

"There might be a way," Hermione said, slowly. "Of course. it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-"

"It's not like we haven't broken the school's rules before," Claire muttered.

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" Ron said irritably.

"All right," Hermione said coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible." Harry said as Ron laughed.

"You're not thinking about Polyjuice Potion, are you Hermione?" Claire asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago. I think that's the only I actually paid attention in that class." Claire said.

"Do you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" Ron muttered.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him." Hermione said.

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," Ron said, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like four of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," Hermione said, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_ and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," Ron said, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," Hermione said, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," Ron said. "They'd have to be really thick…"

Claire cleared her throat and her three friends turned their heads towards her. Claire smiled slyly. "I think I can think of _one_ person…"

Hermione seemed to catch on. "Claire, you _can't_ be serious…"

"Who's she talking about, Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"C'mon Hermione, he's the _only_ one who's gullible enough to fall for it." Claire said.

"He is not gullible!" Hermione said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Hermione, he's as gullible as a five year old."

"_Who_ are you talking about?" Ron questioned irritably.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Claire said. "Lockhart."

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter! I'm on a roll. I think I'm just really excited to finish this book and start on Prisoner of Azkaban. I have a big surprise planned for the end of Prisoner of Azkaban and I can't wait to write it. Anyway thanks for your support for this series! It means the world! I know you must be tired of me saying that but it's 100% true! I feel accomplished when I get good reviews telling me that they like this story.<em>

_Reply to Reviews:_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Good guesses on who the monster is...but I will not verify just yet who the monster is._

_Kimberly(Guest): He may or may not be a Time Lord. I'm not telling. I'm glad you like this story._

_NicoleR85: Thanks!_

_I am sarcastic (Guest): First let me just say I like your username. Second, yes I had a very boring holiday. I don't particular enjoy holidays because something always goes wrong. Like the baked mac-n-cheese my grandma made ended up splattered all over the kitchen floor and she was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. When my grandma's mad, it's best to run and take cover._

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO ONLY CLAIRE SMITH!_**


	9. Gullible Goldilocks Casts Boneless Spell

Chapter 9: Gullible Goldilocks Casts Boneless Spell

Since the pixie incident, Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions much to Claire's amusement; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart dealt with him.

"Books open," Lockhart said.

The students obliged.

"Now, who would like to be the werewolf?" Lockhart said.

"Get ready, Harry," Claire teased him.

"Harry, come up here, my boy!" Lockhart said.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. If he wasn't trying to keep Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it.

"Nice loud howl, Harry-exactly-and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced-like this-_slammed_ him to the floor-thus-with one hand, I managed to hold him down-" Lockhart went on and on about how he defeated the werewolf.

Claire pretended she was writing notes but in reality she was writing in her diary.

_I think my brain is turning to mush, Tom. Lockhart is completely full of himself. I wish this class would end already._

The bell rang and Claire wrote _Goodbye_ to Tom before putting her diary away.

"Homework-compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!" Lockhart said as students began leaving class.

Claire went over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," Hermione said nervously. "All right…."

"We'll wait outside for you," Claire said.

Harry, Ron, and Claire waited outside Lockhart's office for Hermione. Hermione emerged from the classroom a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Professor Lockhart," Hermione said.

"No, problem at all. The least I could do for the best student of the year." Lockhart said.

Claire rolled her eyes as Hermione blushed slightly.

Lockhart then turned to Harry. "So, Harry," Lockhart said, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then the four friends left for the library.

"I don't believe it," he said, as the four of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless _git_," Claire said. "But who cares, we've got what we needed-"

"He is _not_ a brainless git," Hermione said shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year.." Ron muttered.

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

_"Moste Potente Potions?"_ she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," Ron said, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince inspected the note to the light, as though determining whether or not it was a fraud. She stalked away and came back several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall but they ignored her, and she them. Hermione opened the book and skimmed through the pages trying to find the potion.

"Here it is," Hermione said excitedly as she found the page headed _The Polyjuice Potion_. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," Hermione said as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. Claire looked at the page.

"Most of this stuff is in the student cup-board." Claire said. "However, a few will be tricky to get like shredded skin of a boomslang, powdered horn of a bicorn, and a bit of whoever we need to change into."

"Excuse me?" Ron said sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking_ nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it-"

"It doesn't have to be toenails, idiot," Claire said. "It can be a piece of hair."

"And that's better?" Ron said.

Claire shrugged. "Hey, would you rather have the taste of toenails or hair in your mouth?"

Hermione continued on as though she hadn't heard Ron and Claire's conversation.

"We don't have to worry about those yet, though, because we add those bits last…." Hermione said.

"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…" Harry said.

Hermione shut the book with a snap.

"Well, if you three are going to chicken out, fine," she said. "_I_ don't want to break the rules, you know. _I_ think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy or Saxton, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in-"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," Ron said. "Alright, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" Harry said.

Hermione opened the book again. "Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days..I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" Ron said. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!"

"Well, it's not like we have any other options." Claire said. "So, let's get this plan into action."

As Hermione and Claire checked to see if the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Harry, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow."

That night in the girls dorm, Claire noticed that Hermione seemed to be on edge.

"Hermione?" Claire asked.

Hermione jumped. "Oh, sorry, Claire. You just startled me is all."

"Are you alright?" Claire asked, taking in Hermione's uneasiness.

Hermione sighed before sitting on the bed.

"To be completely honest, no, I'm not," Hermione said.

"It's because of the Heir of Slytherin, isn't it?" Claire said more as a statement than question.

Hermione nodded. "It's just that I'm truly frighten."

"Well, that's understandable." Claire said. "Don't worry, though, Hermione. We're going to find out who this Heir of Slytherin is and put a stop to him before anyone else gets hurt. Besides, you know that Ron, Harry, and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll stick by you until the very end."

Hermione smiled slightly. She got up and gave Claire a hug.

"Thank you, Claire, for just being here." Hermione said. "I'm proud to say you're my best friend."

"Right back at you, Hermione." Claire said.

The next morning, Claire and Hermione met up with Ron and Harry. They went down to breakfast and their fellow Gryffindors were wishing Harry luck for his Quidditch game. Claire noticed Harry seemed to be even more nervous than his first Quidditch match last year. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Claire, Ron, and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck before he entered the locker room.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione hugged him.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said.

Hermione and Ron then waited for Claire.

"Don't worry, Harry," Claire reassured him. "You'll do fine. Just knock Malfoy off his broom."

Claire hugged Harry before he left. Harry ignored the weird feeling in his stomach as Claire hugged him. _Must be the nerves._ He thought to himself. Claire caught up with Hermione and Ron. She noticed Hermione had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione smirked knowingly.

Claire ignored Hermione, completely oblivious to whatever she was hinting at.

"Well, come on," Claire said. "We'd better hurry if we're going to get good seats."

They managed to get good seats where they had a view of everything. The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams soon walked out on the field. The crowd erupted into a roar of noise. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, made Flint and Wood shake hands. Madam Hooch told them to ready their brooms. She soon blew her whistle and with a roar from the crowd, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Claire noticed Harry fly higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch. Claire then saw Malfoy shooting underneath Harry as though showing off the speed of his broom. _Prat._ Claire thought.

Suddenly, one of the Bludgers came pelting towards Harry. Claire held her breath. He managed to avoid it, just barely.

"That was a close one," Hermione said.

"No kidding," Claire said.

Claire saw George give one of the Bludgers a powerful whack toward one of the Slytherin players. But the weirdest thing happened, the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight at Harry. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the field. Fred was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. Fred yelled happily, "Gotcha!", but he was wrong, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed. It began to rain. The Slytherin team took advantage of the Bludger distracting the Gryffindor team.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-" Lee Jordan said.

Wood called time out.

"Someone's tampered with the Bludger!" Ron said angrily.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know, but I think Harry has bad luck with his first Quidditch matches." Claire said.

"I'll say," Ron agreed. "Last year it was his broom being jinxed and now it's the Bludgers."

"I hope they figured out what the hell's wrong with that Bludger." Claire said. "If they don't Harry's going to end up in a full body cast before he even finds the Snitch."

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the players resumed the game. Claire noticed a Bludger chasing Harry and Fred and George weren't doing anything to stop it.

"What the hell?" Claire said, angrily. "Why aren't George and Fred taking care of the Bludger?"

"Knowing Harry he probably told them not to worry about him," Hermione said.

Malfoy seemed to catch up to Harry. Malfoy seemed to be laughing and Harry had spotted the Snitch. Suddenly, a Bludger smashed into his elbow. Claire winced at the sight.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

Harry then saw the Snitch right behind Malfoy and Malfoy, thinking Harry was going to attack him, moved out of the way as Harry sped towards the Snitch. Harry now was only gripping the broom with his legs as he headed for the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione and Claire yelled.

"Gryffindor wins! Potter caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.

Ron, Hermione, and Claire ran down to the field. There was a Bludger that was about to crush Harry. Claire yelled, _"Finite Incantatem!"_ making the Bludger explode into a gold dust. Claire dropped to her knees next to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem. Are you alright?" Claire said.

Harry was about to reply but Claire saw his eyes look over her shoulder and he moaned.

"Oh, no, not you!" Claire turned around to see Lockhart.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

_"No!"_ Harry said. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…."

He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. Claire could hear a familiar clicking noise.

"Colin, now's not the time to be taking pictures!" Claire said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why don't we just take him to the hospital wing where he can be treated by a _professional_ who deals with these things?" Claire said trying to keep her anger in control.

"He really should," Wood said, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-" Wood caught sight of Claire's glare towards him and stopped talking.

"Stand back," Lockhart said, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No-don't-" Harry said weakly.

Claire had pulled her wand out but someone bumped into Claire causing her to drop her wand. By the time Claire got her wand back, she couldn't do anything as Lockhart had already 'mended' Harry's arm. Well, 'mended' being a very loose term. Harry's arm looked like there were no bones in it at all. Claire was fuming.

"Ah," Lockhart said. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen."

_Only when you do it._ Claire thought angrily.

"But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing-ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Smith, would you escort him?-and Madam Pomfrey will be able to-er-tidy you up a bit." Lockhart said.

"You should've come straight to me!" Pomfrey raged, holding Harry's limp arm. "I can mend the bones in a second-but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry said desperately.

"Of course, but it will be painful," Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"

Claire and Hermione waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart, now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain. "If Harry wanted deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Lockhart could've_ killed_ Harry!" Claire exclaimed.

"But he didn't," Hermione said. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

"No," Harry said, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either."

Claire, Hermione, and Pomfrey came around the curtain. Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something called _Skele-Gro_.

"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Harry took a sip of it and immediately spit it out and started to cough.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" And with that Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Harry to take the rest of his medicine.

"Look on the bright side, Harry," Claire said. "At least we won."

"That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face….he looked ready to kill…" Ron said.

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," Hermione said darkly.

"I guess we'll have to add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," Claire said.

"I hope it tastes better than this stuff…" Harry said, gesturing to the Skele-Gro.

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," Ron said.

Suddenly, the door to the hospital wing burst open revealing the filthy and soaking wet Gryffindor team who had come to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," George said. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem to happy."

They had brought food and drinks saying they had come to celebrate but Madam Pomfrey came over, shouting, "This boy need rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! All of you out! OUT!"

They all said goodbye to Harry and left. When they returned to the Gryffindor common room, the Gryffindor team had went up to their dorms. Claire, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the common room for a few hours. They soon noticed it was getting late and Ron went up to his dorm.

"Are you coming Claire?" Hermione asked getting up from the couch.

Claire shook her head. "No, I'm not tired. I'll be up there later."

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Hermione asked. "Because you certainly look tired."

"Yea, I'm sure. I'll be up there in 20 minutes or so." Claire said.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Goodnight, Claire."

"Night, Hermione." Claire said.

Hermione then went up to her dorm. Claire noticed she was the only one in the common room. She took out her diary and began writing in it.

_Do I have a story to tell you, Tom._

_What exactly is your story?_

_Well, today was the first Quidditch match of the season (Gryffindor VS. Slytherin) and Harry (he plays Seeker for the Gryffindor team) played in it. However, it seemed like the Bludgers were tampered with. They kept going after Harry as though he had a magnetic pull on them. _

_Is he alright?_

_For the most part. One of the Bludgers ended up breaking his arm when he caught the Snitch. Then, of course, Goldilocks (Lockhart) thinks he can step in and save the day. _

_What happened?_

_He ended up removing all the bones from Harry's arm! Thanks to that brainless git, Harry has to stay overnight in the hospital wing!_

_I'm sorry to hear that. Did you find out who tampered with the Bludgers?_

_No, but Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I suspect it was Malfoy. _

_Why?_

_Malfoy and Harry don't get along at all. It wouldn't be beneath him to do something like this. All I know is that a lot of weird things have been happening at Hogwarts lately and I have a feeling the tampered Bludgers play a part with this whole Heir of Slytherin/ Chamber of Secrets thing._

_Chamber of Secrets? _

_I didn't tell you about the Chamber of Secrets opening?_

_No, you didn't. It hasn't been opened for fifty years._

_Fifty years? You mean, it's been opened before?_

_Yes, when I went to Hogwarts the Chamber had been opened._

_Did you find out who-_

"Claire!" Hermione had just come down to the common room. "It's getting late. You need to go to bed."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm coming. I'll be up in a sec."

Hermione went back upstairs.

_Sorry, Tom. I talk to you in the morning about the Chamber-_

Suddenly, Claire heard the sound of footsteps. Claire groaned annoyed.

"Hermione," Claire said. "I _told_ you I'll be up there in a sec-"

Claire turned around and all went black.

In the hospital wing, Harry had just woken up to Dobby the house-elf telling him that he'd worn him not to come back to school this year. Their conversation led to Harry figuring out that not only was Dobby the one who had stopped him and Ron from going through the barrier to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 but was also the one who had tampered with the Bludgers. Now, Harry was trying to get answers as to why this house-elf felt that he was in danger.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me exactly _why_ you wanted me sent home in pieces?" Harry said angrily.

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir. But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sir….And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-"

Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then he grabbed Harry's water jug from his side table and cracked it over his head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And-did you say it's been opened _before_? _Tell_ me, Dobby!"

He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug.

"Sir, Dobby cannot tell," the elf stammered. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen- go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous-"

"Who is it Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's arm to keep him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby musn't tell!" squealed the house-elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has opened-"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" Dobby moaned in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not-"

Suddenly, Dobby froze, his bat-like ears quivering. Harry had heard it, too. Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. Harry began to hear footsteps coming closer to the hospital wing. He laid back down in his bed, closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He could hear Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore talking. Harry heard the springs of one of the nearby beds creak as though someone was laid on the bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," Harry heard Dumbledore whisper.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore.

"There's been another attack," Dumbledore said.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. _Who was attacked?_ He thought to himself.

"Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker…" Professor McGonagall suggested.

Harry heard something open and heard what sounded like a jet of steam hissing.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It means our students are in great danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this camera he would surely be dead." Dumbledore said.

"What should I tell the staff, Albus?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again." Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn't believe it. The Chamber of Secrets was actually opened and it wasn't the first time.

"But, Albus…._who_?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"The question is not _who_," Dumbledore said, "The question is, _how_…."

Harry was going to have a lot to talk about with Claire, Ron, and Hermione tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Did anyone see the Doctor Who Christmas Special Episode? I literally just watched it and I have to say that it wasn't my favorite Christmas special. It was an okay episode but I think my favorite Christmas episode was last years. However, I cried during Clara and Danny's moment. I wish they'd have Danny come back to life somehow. I think they're such a good couple. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!<em>

_Reply to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: Thanks!_

_Teckie De Cool: That made my day __to hear that you think of this story as your favorite on this site. __I know right now this series is sticking mostly to the Harry Potter books. But don't worry, by the end of the third to the beginning of the fourth book you're going to see a lot more of the Doctor Who universe. It just takes time. I don't want to just randomly throw the Doctor Who universe in and not have it fit. Claire's character is still developing and you'll see more of the Doctor's character in her. The Tenth Doctor was, at least to me, the most human-like doctor. The Tenth Doctor had a witty sense of humor and had an easy-going manner, which Claire has shown so far. (Well, more of the witty humor than the easy-going manner.)_

_TENZA (Guest): I know I can't wait to start Prisoner of Azkaban. And I'm glad that you liked that I gave Luna an appearance in the series. Luna is one of my favorite characters in the series (Evanna Lynch does a fantastic job as Luna in the movies). I'm hoping to add her in even more. _

_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO ONLY CLAIRE SMITH!_


	10. Distractions, Duels, and Dilemmas

Chapter 10: Distractions, Duels, and Dilemmas

Hermione woke up the next day to see Claire wasn't in her bed. In fact, Claire had never come in the night before and it was evident with the untouched covers and pillows on Claire's bed. Hermione changed into some new clothes and went down to the common room to see Claire asleep on the couch. She went over to Claire and gently shook her awake.

"Claire, wake up." Hermione said.

Claire woke up and saw Hermione. She yawned.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione," Claire said. "I must've fallen asleep on the couch last night."

Hermione noticed that Claire looked even paler than she did the day before.

"Claire, you look awful!" Hermione said.

"Geez, that's the nicest thing you've said to me Hermione." Claire said sarcastically.

"You need to go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, well more like ordered.

"Fine, I will," Claire said. "But I'm going to go change first."

Claire went upstairs to the girls' dormitory and changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt. She brushed her hair and pulled on her combat boots before going downstairs. Ron was now downstairs with Hermione.

"Blimey, Claire!" Ron said. "You look horrible!"

"Yea, yea, so I've been told," Claire said. "You two say the nicest things to me. I'm going to Madam Pomfrey. I'll bring Harry back with me."

"Alright, we'll be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom starting the potion. So, when you're done at the hospital wing just meet us there." Hermione said.

"Ok, see you two later," Claire said.

Claire left to go to the hospital wing. When she entered the hospital wing, she went to Madam Pomfrey. Claire didn't even have to speak because the moment Madam Pomfrey saw Claire she gasped.

"Oh, dear, you're deathly pale. Are you experiencing any other symptoms?" She asked.

"Well, I occasionally get headaches, I'm not sleeping very well, and my memory has been a bit fuzzy." Claire said.

"Hmm, well, why don't you just stay here. I think you may be getting a cold. I'll go get the potion you need just wait here." Madam Pomfrey disappeared to find the potion for Claire.

Meanwhile, Claire spotted Harry in his bed who had just woken up.

"Good morning, Harry." Claire greeted him walking toward him.

"Morning, Claire. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hermione forced me to come. She says that I look sick and needed to visit Madam Pomfrey." Claire said.

Harry noticed Claire's pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes as though she hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Well, no offense, but you definitely don't look well." Harry said.

"Don't worry about me though, Harry," Claire said. "I'm not the one who had their bones removed from their arm. By the way how did the whole regrowing bones thing go?"

"Madam Pomfrey definitely wasn't lying about it being painful…"Harry said. "Where are Hermione and Ron? I have something to tell you three."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, they're starting the potion." Claire said. "What do you have to tell us? Do you know when you're allowed to leave?"

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Oh, Ms. Smith, here's a Pepperup Potion. If the symptoms continue or worsen then please come back, ok?" Madam Pomfrey instructed and Claire nodded in response.

Madam Pomfrey then turned her attention to Harry. She began bending and stretching his arm and fingers.

"All in order," Madam Pomfrey said. "You may leave when you wish."

Madam Pomfrey then left them alone. Claire waited for Harry outside the hospital wing while he was changing clothes. Claire took some of the Pepperup Potion and began to feel a bit better than she originally had. When Harry was done changing, they walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They soon arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and opened the door. They could hear Ron and Hermione's voices coming from a locked stall.

"We're here," Claire said, as she closed the door behind her. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and Harry and Claire saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

_"Claire! Harry!"_ she said. "You gave us such a fright-come in-how's your arm, Harry?"

"Fine," Harry said, squeezing into the stall.

Claire then came into the stall to. It was a tight fit for the four of them.

"You look better, Claire," Hermione said.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me a Pepperup Potion," Claire explained.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained to Harry as he locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Harry started to tell them about last night's incident with a petrified Colin.

"How horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"It's a good thing we decided to start the potion today." Claire said.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better." Ron snarled. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," Harry said, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Claire, Ron, and Hermione looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him-or hadn't told him. Hermione, Claire, and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" Hermione said.

"This settles it," Ron said in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he went to school here and now he's told Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it's using a hidden passageway to sneak around the school," Claire said.

"Or maybe it can make itself invisible," Hermione said, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself-pretend to be a suit of armor or something-I've read about Chameleon Ghouls-"

"You read to much, Hermione," Ron said, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled the empty bag and looked at Harry.

"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

News of Colin Creevey's attack had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. Students were traveling in tight-knit groups, thinking they had a less likely chance of being attacked in a group than being alone. The fears of students were taken advantage of by other students who sold talismans, amulets, and other protective devices to keep them safe from whatever the monster was. All of this was hidden from the teachers. Neville Longbottom had bought several of these protective charms saying the monster had come for Filch first and everybody knew he was almost a Squib.

The second week of December soon came by and Professor McGonagall, as usual, was collecting names of those who would be staying for Christmas. Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all signed this list; they heard Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. They decided that this break would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try and get a confession from him. However, the potion was half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, both of which were in Snape's private stores.

"What we need," Hermione said briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion."

"I'll take care of that," Claire said. "I have just the thing."

"Ok, but then one of us has to sneak into Snape's office and take what we need." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked nervously at her.

"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. So, Claire all you have to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes."

"No problem, piece of cake." Claire said.

Later that day, Claire approached the Weasley Twins in the common room.

"Hello, Fred, George," Claire greeted them.

"Hello, Claire," They said in unison.

"What can we-" Fred began.

"do for you?" George finished.

"Do you happen to have any more of those Filibuster fireworks?" Claire asked.

They looked suspiciously at her.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Well, I need them for a distraction in Snape's-" Claire was cut off by George.

"Distraction? Snape? Say no more. Take the fireworks. Just make sure once you give it a quick prod with your wand to release it quickly." George handed her the fireworks.

"Wait, you two aren't going to ask me why I'm even trying to come up with a distraction for Snape's class at all?" Claire said.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"Have you gone to see Madam Pomfrey lately?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Not since Harry's boneless arm incident. Why?" Claire asked.

"You look sick. Doesn't she George?" Fred said.

"Yes, have you been getting enough sleep?" George asked.

"Somewhat," Claire said. "But don't worry. I feel fine. If it will shut you both up, I will go to sleep extra early tonight."

"Good." Fred said. "As your honorary brothers we must ensure that you are taking care of yourself. Right, George?"

"Right, Fred," George agreed.

Claire smiled. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with Harry-"

"Oh, really?" George said with a sly smile. "You're meeting up with Harry?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yes, as well as Hermione and Ron. I better get going, see you two later."

Claire didn't notice the sly smirks the Weasley Twins gave each other as she left the common room.

Thursday afternoon's Potions came sooner than imagined. It proceeded usual as any other Thursday afternoon. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Claire wasn't paying too much attention to her Swelling Potion as she had more important things on her mind. She was waiting for Hermione's signal. Snape was currently bullying Neville and his potion. Hermione caught Claire's eye and nodded. Claire 'accidentally' dropped her wand. When she went to grab her wand, she also grabbed the Filibuster firework she hid in her shoe. She prodded it with her wand. It was beginning to fizz and sputter. She quickly aimed for Goyle's cauldron and it made it in.

_Yes! Thank Merlin I made it in._ She thought to herself.

She went back to 'working' on her potion as though she hadn't just thrown a firework into someone's cauldron. Suddenly, Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Claire had managed to duck under her desk before she was hit with the potion. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate- Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Claire saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Drought-when I find out who did this-"

Claire tried not to laugh at Malfoy's nose, which was about the size of a small melon. While students were being treated with the antidote, Hermione was able to slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging. After everyone was treated, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled."

Claire noticed that Snape was looking right at Harry when he said this. The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom.

"He thinks it was me," Harry told Claire, Ron, and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."

Hermione threw the ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.

"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.

"Harry, you weren't behind it. I was," Claire said. "If anyone should be worried it should be me. But it's not like he can prove it unless I confess, which I'm not going to do. So, there's no point in worrying."

A week later, Harry, Claire, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up.

"What's going on over there?" Claire said.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" Seamus said. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron said, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"Could be useful," he said to Claire, Harry, and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"

They all agreed to it and at eight o' clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall. All the students were carrying their wands and looked excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione said as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was dueling champion when he was young-maybe it'll be him."

"I don't care who teaches us. As long as it's not-you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Claire ended with a groan; Lockhart was walking onto the stage accompanied by none other than Snape. Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions (Claire rolled her eyes at this part)- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce you to my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself and has agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered to Claire and Harry.

"I'll be happy if just Lockhart is finished off." Claire said.

They watched as Snape seemed to be smiling?

"He really shouldn't smile. It's a bit creepy." Claire whispered to Ron and Harry who both agreed with her.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One-two-three-"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponents; Snape cried: _"Expelliarmus!"_ There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

The Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on her tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" Claire, Harry, and Ron said together.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, getting up tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm-as you see, I've lost my wand-ah,thank you, Miss Brown-yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy…"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to_ block_ unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape said looking murderous.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." Lockhart said. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape said, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Good luck, Harry," Claire said to him as he walked to the middle of the hall.

"What is Snape thinking?" Hermione whispered to Claire and Ron. "He knows that Harry and Malfoy don't get along…"

"I think that's the whole point." Claire said.

"Yea," Ron agreed. "He's probably doing this because he thinks Harry was the one who put the firework in Goyle's cauldron."

"Now, Harry," Lockhart began. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it.

"Oh, that will_ really_ save him," Claire muttered sarcastically.

Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops-my wand is a little overexcited-"

Snape move closer to Malfoy and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?"

Claire, Ron, and Hermione watched nervously as Lockhart began to countdown.

"Three-two-one-go!" Lockhart shouted.

_"Serpensortia!"_ Malfoy bellowed.

The end of his wand exploded and the crowd watched as a black snake shout out of it, falling heavily onto the floor between Harry and Malfoy, and it raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted.

"Oh, great. Knowing our luck he'll end up multiplying or enlarging the snake." Claire muttered.

Lockhart brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of disappearing, flew ten feet in the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. The snake was enraged, hissing furiously, and it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" Surprisingly, the snake obeyed. However, the snake then turned it's eyes on Harry. Harry looked at Justin as though expecting him to look puzzled or even greatful-but certainly not angry and scared.

Hermione and Ron gasped. How could Harry not tell them he was a Parselmouth? However, Claire seemed to be unfazed as she had understood what Harry said. She wondered why everyone was acting scared of Harry telling the snake to back off.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted.

Snape waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape seemed to be looking at Harry in a calculating way as most of the crowd was doing. Ron went over to Harry and told him to come on. Claire, Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the Dueling Club and headed to the Gryffindor common room and Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"No, he's not," Claire said.

Hermione and Ron then turned to Claire.

"You _understood_ him?" They said in unison.

"Yea, didn't you?" Claire questioned.

"What's a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

_"A Parselmouth!"_ Ron said. "You can talk to snakes!"

"And if you understood what he said Claire that means you're one to!" Hermione said. "Have either of you spoken to snakes before?"

"No, this is the first time it's happened." Claire said.

"Yes," Harry said. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, they can't." Hermione said. "It's a very rare gift, Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad?" Harry said. "If hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron said.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry exclaimed.

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language. Claire was the only one to understand you." Hermione said.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize-how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was…creepy." Hermione said.

Just then, Seamus, Neville and Dean walk by without a word.

"Why is speaking Parseltongue such a bad thing?" Harry said. "D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why the serpent is the symbol of Slytherin house?" Claire said. "Salazar Slytherin was famous for his ability to talk to snakes."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," Ron said. "And now the whole's school going to think you're his great-great-great-great grandson or something-"

"But I'm not," Harry said, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.

"Good luck proving that," Claire said. "He lived thousands of years ago; for all we know, you could be."

Later that evening in the girls dormitory, Claire and Hermione were getting ready for bed.

"So, Claire," Hermione began. "You said that you've never spoken to snakes before, have you ever been around a snake?"

"Yes," Claire said. "They're sometimes in Mrs. Weasley's garden. But I mean this is the first time I've ever actually understood it."

"That's strange," Hermione frowned.

"A lot of strange things have been happening lately, Hermione," Claire said.

Suddenly, Claire's head began to hurt.

"Ow!" Claire gasped in pain holding on to her head.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Claire was in too much pain to reply. Hermione noticed Claire was turning even paler.

"Claire, I think I should take you to Madam Pomfrey's." Hermione said.

Claire didn't object and allowed Hermione to take her down to the hospital wing. When Claire made it to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey led her to one of the beds and told Hermione that she could leave.

"You look worst than the last time I saw you. Why didn't you come back sooner?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Because I felt fine until now," Claire said.

"Well, you're going to have to stay the night. I'll try the Pepperup Potion one more time and if that doesn't work we'll find a different one." Madam Pomfrey said.

Madam Pomfrey disappeared and gave Claire a Pepperup Potion and then gave her a sleeping potion. Claire soon fell asleep. Claire woke up the next morning feeling a lot better.

"Well, I think all you needed was a bit of sleep. Ms. Granger stopped by earlier this morning and left you some clothes and other items. You may leave when you're ready." Madam Pomfrey said.

When Madam Pomfrey left, Claire noticed that her clothes and diary were next to her bed. She changed into the clothes and grabbed her diary before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, she saw Hermione and Ron playing wizard chess.

"Hey," Claire greeted them.

"Claire, you look a lot better." Hermione said.

"I feel a lot better." Claire said. "Where's Harry?"

"He left several hours ago." Ron said. "Something about finding Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"And he hasn't come back yet?" Claire asked.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Do you think something happened?" Claire said.

Just then, Harry came through the portrait looking distraught. Harry saw them and walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained how he stumbled upon Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick's petrified forms. Professor McGonagall had caught him near their bodies and took him to Dumbledore.

"You're not expelled, are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Dumbledore doesn't think I did it. However, I think he knows that were using the Polyjuice Potion and that I'm a Parselmouth."

"Wait a second, going back to what you said before Professor McGonagall took you to Dumbledore: Nearly Headless Nick was petrified?" Claire said. "Whatever lurks in the Chamber of Secrets must have some terrible power in order to harm a ghost."

* * *

><p><em>Less than seven chapters left! Things are going to start unraveling soon. Thank you for following: crossMIRAGE19 (you should check out her series it's <strong>amazing<strong>), CoraPearson, and WeasleyTravelingWithATimelord (awesome name by the way)._

_Reply to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: Yea, Steven Moffat never ceases to surprise me. Danny will probably end up coming back._

_Teckie De Cool: I'm sorry you didn't get to see the Christmas special. I hope you eventually do get to see it. _

_Rainpelt the Doctor: Thank you! And there's definitely something going on between Claire and Harry._

_TENZA(Guest): Thank you!_


	11. A Furry Problem

Chapter 11: A Furry Problem

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had been nervousness into real panic. There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Claire, Harry, and Hermione as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"What a _lovely_ holiday it's going to be." Claire muttered.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin!" Fred and George said as they saw them walking into the common room.

Fred and George found the whole idea of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin as complete funny business. Claire rolled her eyes at their childish antics.

"The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready." Hermione said. "However, I don't think there will be enough for all four of us."

"I don't have to drink it. I could be the lookout." Claire said.

"Alright, then." Hermione said.

The term soon ended and the only ones in Gryffindor Tower were the Weasleys, Claire, Hermione, and Harry. They didn't mind this though as they could play Exploding Snap as loud as they wanted without bothering anyone. Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry and Ron were woken very early by Hermione and Claire, who both burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up!" Claire said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Claire-get out of here-" Ron said, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Claire said, throwing him his present.

"We've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready." Hermione said.

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Hermione said, shifting Scabbers the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster.

"I can't believe you let that _rat_ sleep in your bed," Claire said to Ron in disgust.

"If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight." Hermione said.

Later that evening at the Christmas dinner, Hermione and Claire pulled Ron and Harry out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," Hermione said matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"We've got it all worked out," Claire said, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "Hermione and I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught."

"All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them." Hermione said. "You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

"I don't think-"

"That could go seriously wrong-"

"Listen," Claire began. "We've spent weeks preparing the Polyjuice Potion. If you two don't agree to this, those weeks would've been a complete waste of time."

"You do _want_ to investigate Malfoy, don't you?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, all right, all right," Harry said. "But what about you, Hermione? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine," Hermione said brightly, pulling out a tiny bottle that held a single strand of hair. "I managed to sneak it off one of the Slytherin's robes. Now, you two go take care of Crabbe and Goyle while Claire and I go add the final touches to the potion."

Claire and Hermione went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and waited for the boys. The boys soon arrived.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry showed them the hairs.

"Good. And Claire and I got these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

The four of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I'm sure I've done everything right," Hermione said, nervously rereading the splotched page of _Moste Potente Potions_. "It looks like the book says it should…once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into the glasses and add the hairs."

Hermione then ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook the hair out of its bottle into the first glass. Harry and Ron followed suit. They watched as Hermione's turned yellow, Harry's turned the khaki color of a booger, and Ron's turned a dark, murky brown. Claire grimaced at the sight of their potions.

"I'm glad that I'm not drinking that," Claire said. "By the way you three probably shouldn't all drink it in here. Once you two turn into Crabbe and Goyle not all of us will fit."

"Good thinking," Ron said, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Claire walked out of the stall. Harry and Ron went to the other stalls. Claire waited for them to finish. Less than a minute later, Ron and Harry came out of the stalls as Crabbe and Goyle.

"You alright?" Claire asked them.

"This is unbelievable," Ron said, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. _"Unbelievable."_

Claire noticed that Hermione hadn't come out. She went over to her stall and knocked on it.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Claire said.

"I-I don't think I'm going to come after all. Harry, Ron go on without me." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other hesitantly.

"Just go," Claire told them. "You only have an hour before the potion stops working. I'll stay here with Hermione."

Harry and Ron then left.

"What happened Hermione?" Claire asked once the boys left.

Hermione didn't reply. Claire sighed. After what felt like an eternity, Hermione finally spoke.

"Promise not to laugh," Hermione said.

"Promise." Claire replied. "Now will you tell me?"

Hermione unlocked her stall door and Claire was shocked to see Hermione covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was cat's hair," Claire said in shock.

Hermione nodded. "I look horrible!"

"You should be back to normal in an hour, shouldn't you?" Claire asked.

"No," Hermione said. "The potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

Just then, they heard the bathroom door open. Hermione shut the stall and locked it again. Then, Ron and Harry burst into the bathroom panting. They were back to normal now.

"How'd it go?" Claire asked them.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted. "We still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

"Did you see Saxton?" Claire asked.

"No, we brought him up in the conversation but Malfoy said he went home for the holidays." Harry said.

"Is Hermione still in the stall?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but she might of had a_ bit_ of a problem with her potion," Claire said.

"What happened?" Ron questioned.

"Hermione, come out of the stall!" Claire said. "They won't say anything stupid. If they do I'll hex them both into oblivion."

"Why would we say anything stupid-" Ron stopped talking when Hermione unlocked the stall and came out of it. Ron backed into the sink.

"Bloody hell! You're a _cat_!" Ron said in shocked.

Claire hit him upside the head.

"Blimey, Claire!" Ron said rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's hair turned out to be cat hair and Polyjuice Potion only works for human transformations not animal transformations." Claire said.

"Uh-oh," Ron said.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry said. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…."

* * *

><p><em>I'm almost done with the second book! <em>

_Reply to reviews: _

_Rainpelt the Doctor: Thanks! And yea you're right since Claire's part Time Lord it'd make perfect sense for her to be Parseltongue. But also since she is possessed by Tom Riddle I thought that that'd be another reason for why she could speak it. _


	12. Diaries and Valentines

Chapter 12: Diaries and Valentines

Hermione spent the next several weeks in the hospital wing recovering from the failed Polyjuice Potion attempt. The break had ended and students were back at Hogwarts. Claire, Harry, and Ron would stop by the hospital wing each day to drop off Hermione's homework. Ron said if he was stuck in the hospital wing he wouldn't be doing his homework. Hermione replied, "Don't be silly, I've got to keep up."

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" Hermione added in a whisper so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," Harry said gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," Ron said, for about the hundredth time.

"Well, it wasn't," Claire said. "However, we never really found out information on Saxton."

"Why exactly did we ever think Saxton could be the person behind this?" Ron said.

"Think about it," Claire said. "He shows up here during second year out of the blue from a Dark Arts school and next thing we know people are being attacked and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

"What's that?" Harry asked Hermione, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Thanks for listening," Claire muttered sarcastically.

"Just a get well card," Hermione said hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. he pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

_"__To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."_

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. Claire, Harry, and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room. They sat around the fireplace; Ron and Harry doing their potions homework while Claire was writing in her diary.

_I just visited my friend Hermione in the hospital wing. She looks a lot better now. I suspect she'll be out by Feburary._

_That's good that your friend's alright._

_Yea, thankfully Madam Pomfrey didn't ask too many questions as to why she looked like a human cat. The only good thing about the whole Polyjuice situation was that we found out that Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin and didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. However, now we're back to the drawing board. _

_Do you have an idea of who it is?_

_Well, I think Saxton did it. I mean I think it's really suspicious that he all of a sudden comes to Hogwarts and then these attacks start happening._

_That is strange. _

_Tom, do you happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? _

_I do._

_Really?!_

_Yes._

"Harry, Ron," Claire said.

They turned their attention towards her.

"I think I know where we can find more information on the Chamber of Secrets." Claire said.

"Where?" Harry asked.

Claire held up her diary.

"Your diary?" Ron said puzzled. "How would your diary be able to tell us stuff about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Because it talks back to you," Claire said. "You see, Tom is a memory trapped inside this diary."

Confusion was plastered on both of the boy's faces.

"Just trust me," Claire said.

Harry looked around the room and noticed no one was in the common room.

"Alright, let's get this done quick before someone comes down," Harry said.

Ron and Harry watched as Claire wrote in the diary.

_Tom, I have Ron and Harry with me. You can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets now._

Harry and Ron watched amazed as the words faded and then new words appeared on their own.

_In my day, the Chamber of Secrets was said to be a legend, that it did not exist. But this is a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned. And from what you've told me, it has been opened again._

"Well, ask him who did it?" Harry said.

Claire wrote this to Tom.

_Who was it last time?_

_I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron said.

"This could be are only chance to figure out who opened the Chamber the last time," Harry said.

Tom's words began to appear on the page.

_Let me show you. _

Claire looked at Ron and Harry waiting for them to tell her they were ready. Claire had a bad feeling about this for some reason but knew they had to find answers. Harry and Ron then told her to go ahead.

_OK._

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind. Suddenly, a bright light came out of the book and enveloped them. They were pitched headfirst into the light and the next thing they knew their feet hit solid ground. Their vision at first was blurry, but then their vision focused. They were in a torch-lit corridor. Up ahead they spotted a boy who looked to be sixteen with jet-black hair.

"That must be Tom," Claire said.

"Riddle," they heard a voice behind them.

They turned to see a fifty year younger Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tom Riddle greeted.

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I just had to see for myself if the rumors were true." Tom replied.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom." Dumbledore said with a solemn look on his face.

"About the school as well?" Tom asked. "They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?"

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said.

"Sir? What if it all stopped? What if the person responsible was caught?" Tom asked.

Dumbledore looked quizzingly at Tom."Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?"

Tom hesitated before saying, "No, sir. Nothing."

Dumbledore studied Tom for a moment then said, "Very well then. Hurry along."

Dumbledore left and Tom began to move quickly towards the dungeon steps.

"Why's he going down there?" Ron questioned.

"There's only one way to find out," Claire said. "C'mon."

They followed Tom down to the dungeons. Tom led them to a corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a door that was cracked. Tom put his eye to the crack. Someone was on the other side of the door speaking.

"C'mon, Aragog. Gotta get yeh outta here. C'mon now in the box….." The voice said.

Claire recognized the voice.

"No, it can't be…" Claire said in shock.

Harry and Ron seemed puzzled. Just then, Tom pushed the door opened revealing a younger Hagrid crouched by a box. There seemed to be a strange clicking noise coming from the box.

"Evening, Hagrid." Tom said smoothly. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant to kill anyone-"

"No, yeh can't! Yeh don' understand!" The younger Hagrid exclaimed.

"Hagrid, the dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." Tom said.

"It wasn' him!" Hagrid said. "Aragog never'd kill no one! Never!"

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. They'll have your wand and you'll be expelled for this. Now, stand aside…." Tom drew his wand and pointed it towards the box making the clicking noise. The box disappeared revealing a huge spider with razor-sharp pincers. Tom pointed his wand at it and Hagrid leaped at him shouting, "NOOO!"

Then the entire room began to spin and Claire, Harry, and Ron found themselves falling flat on their backs back in the Gryffindor common room. Ron still seemed frighten.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. "That was a_ huge_ spider!"

"Really? That's what you got from the _whole_ thing?" Claire said. "Let's focus on the _important_ things first."

"I can't believe Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber." Harry said.

"I don't think any of us expected it to be Hagrid." Claire said. "But it just doesn't seem like Hagrid would ever do something like this. He would never want to harm Muggleborns. You saw how he reacted when Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood. He wouldn't do something like this. It just doesn't add up."

"But Tom showed us his memory." Harry said.

"Maybe we should talk to Hermione about this," Ron said.

The next day, they visited Hermione. They told her about Hagrid. Hermione couldn't believe what they said.

"Tom _might_ have got the wrong person," Hermione said, once they finished telling her the whole story. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people….."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron said dully.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," Harry said miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

Ron tried a different tack.

"Tom_ does_ sound like Percy-who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"

"Well, the monster did _kill _someone, Ron." Claire said.

"Claire, Harry, didn't you two meet Hagrid down in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, he was buying Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," Harry said quickly.

The four of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant silence.

"Do you think we should go and _ask_ Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," Ron said. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

"That'd go over_ real_ well," Claire said sarcastically.

In the end, they decided not to say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack. More and more days went by and Hermione was released from the hospital without a single trace of her ever being turned into a cat.

Harry, Ron, Claire, and Hermione were walking into the Great Hall for breakfast one morning when they saw the walls covered with large, lurid pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. Hermione looked at in amazement while Harry, Ron, and Claire looked at it with disgust.

"Are we in the right room?" Harry said hoping they were.

"Of course, we are," Hermione said.

"What happened in here?" Ron said.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione said with a smile.

"No, it looks like cupid threw up," Claire said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but agree with Claire. Claire looked at the teachers' table. She saw Lockhart wearing lurid pink robes that matched the decorations. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced.

"Look," Claire pointed to the teachers' table, "At least we're not the only ones who don't enjoy all of this."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!"

Ron noticed Hermione blush.

"Tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," Ron said.

"Shut up." Hermione muttered.

"Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all-and it doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. The dwarfs were all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"Oh, Merlin let this just be a dream," Claire groaned.

"It can't get any worse than this," Harry complained.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! So, again, have a Happy Valentine's Day!"

Claire glared at Harry. "You just _had_ to jinx it, didn't you?"

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

"Run, Harry!" Claire said.

Harry tried to escape but he barely managed to make it even two steps when the dwarf caught up to him and grabbed ahold of Harry's bag.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," the dwarf said.

Before Harry could object the dwarf began singing:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. The dwarf walked away and the four friends continued to head to Charms.

"Am I glad that no one sent me one of those valentine things," Claire said sitting next to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They're corny," Claire said. "Also the fact that everyone would hear it would be a bit embarrassing."

However, later in the Great Hall at dinner time, Claire had received a valentine. Claire, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were seated at the Gryffindor table when a dwarf walked into the Great Hall.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets that valentine," Harry said.

"I'm looking for Claire Smith!" shouted the dwarf.

"For Merlin's sake," Claire muttered trying to duck.

"She's over there!" Fred and George called to the dwarf pointing towards her.

Claire glared at them.

"I swear I'm going to kill them both when this is over…" Claire muttered.

The dwarf made its way towards her.

"You Claire Smith?" It asked.

"Unfortunately," Claire muttered.

"I've got a singing valentine for you." the dwarf said.

"Look, can we just get this over with?" Claire said hastily.

The dwarf took out a piece of paper and then began to sing:

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_I'm still free take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_Gonna do my very best and it isn't a lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me_

The dwarf then handed Claire the paper before leaving. Ron was laughing but stopped when Claire glared at him.

"Aw!" Hermione gushed. "How sweet!"

"I suppose it is." Claire smiled slightly. "Still embarrassing though."

* * *

><p><em>Claire's Valentine is inspired by the song lyrics from "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA. Who do you think sent Claire the Valentine? <em>

_NicoleR85: Thanks!_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: Glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

**_Happy 2015! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR'S!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! ONLY CLAIRE SMITH AND ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!_**


	13. Hermione's Realization

Chapter 13: Hermione's Realization

It had been nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified. There had not been one attack since that day and everyone seemed to think whoever the attacker was had retired for good. People had stopped treating Harry harshly and it seemed the Mandrakes would soon be ready to revive those who were petrified.

The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.

"It could affect our _whole_ future," she told Claire, Harry, and Ron as they poured over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

Claire looked over the list of subjects. "What are you taking?"

"I heard Divination is really easy," Ron said. "I'll probably do that one and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You shouldn't choose a class because it's easy, Ron," Hermione said. "We come here to learn."

Ron ignored her and checked off Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry decided on those two classes as well. Hermione ended up checking off all of them. Claire ultimately decided on Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be able to handle all those classes?" Claire asked her after seeing she checked them all.

"Of course. I see you decided to take an extra class." Hermione said.

"Yea, I couldn't decide and just chose those three." Claire said. "Hermione, promise me if it gets too much to handle that you'll drop some of the classes, ok?"

"Alright, I promise." Hermione said.

The next Quidditch match had finally come. Harry, Claire, Hermione, and Ron were walking to collect Harry's Quidditch things. As soon as they set foot on the marble staircase Harry and Claire heard a voice.

_"Kill this time…..let me rip….tear…."_

"The voice!" Harry said suddenly, looking over his shoulder causing Hermione, Claire, and Ron to jump in surprising. "I just heard it again- didn't you?"

"Yea, what the heck was that all about?" Claire questioned. "Do you think it's really going to kill this time?"

"Harry!" Hermione said suddenly, clapping her hand to her forehead. "I think I've just understood something! Claire, come with me to the library!"

Before Claire could say anything, Hermione grabbed her hand and they rushed to the library.

"Good luck at the match, Harry!" Claire told him as they left the boys bewildered.

They were soon at the library and Hermione was scanning the bookshelves.

"Hermione," Claire began. "Would you mind explaining what the heck is going on?"

"I think I know what the monster is." Hermione said excitedly. "Think about it, Claire. The Chamber of Secrets can only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. The Slytherin house symbol is-"

"A _serpent_!" Claire said finally catching on. "A snake is the monster. So that would mean whoever the Heir of Slytherin is can speak Parseltongue."

"It would make perfect sense. After all, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth as well." Hermione said, pulling off a book from the shelf. "And it would also explain why Harry can understand the monster. This book should help us with exactly what type of snake it is."

Hermione opened the book that was titled_ Most Macabre Monstrosities_. She began scanning the pages. Claire also looked over the pages. Hermione stopped on a page with a Basilisk. Claire read the page.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, know also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"I think we found our monster," Claire said.

"It all adds up," Hermione said.

_"Spiders!"_ Claire said. "When we went to the scene of the first attack remember the spiders? They looked as though they were trying to run away from the scene. Now, we know why."

"But it says its murderous stare can kill someone. Everyone has been petrified, not killed." Hermione said.

"But remember you said there was water on the floor at the first attack." Claire said.

"The cat saw the Basilisk's eyes reflection in the water." Hermione said. "Colin was found with his camera so he must've seen it through the lens. And I bet Justin saw the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. But how was it maneuvering throughout the school unseen?"

"The pipes!" Claire said suddenly.

"Of course, that's why Harry kept hearing voices behind the walls. We've found the monster! " Hermione said ecstatic.

Suddenly, Claire began to hear a voice.

_"Time to kill….let me kill…."_

"Claire, are you alright?" Hermione noticed Claire was turning paler.

Claire shook her head. "I think the monster has found us. Do you have a mirror?"

Hermione looked at Claire as though she had lost her mind. Then realization hit her. "You can speak Parseltongue, too. You can hear the monster."

Claire nodded. Hermione looked in her bag and pulled out a mirror. "Hold on. I have to do something."

Hermione ripped the page out of the book and wrote pipes at the bottom of the page. "Just in case we don't make it in time to someone this will give Harry and Ron a hint. C'mon, we need to get out of here before-"

"What are you two doing?" They turned to see Penelope Clearwater. Penelope Clearwater was one of the Prefects.

"Listen, you have to get out of here. The monster is coming!" Hermione said hastily.

"That is not something to joke ab-" She stopped talking when they heard a hissing noise.

"What do we need to do?" Penelope asked.

"We have to get out of the library and tell one of the teachers before it comes near us. Whatever happens don't look directly in its eyes." Hermione explained.

They slowly crept down the aisles of books using the mirror to look behind them. Suddenly, Claire's head began to hurt. She stopped abruptly.

"Claire?" Hermione looked back to see that Claire had stopped. Hermione went towards Claire and when Claire opened her eyes they were a milky white. Hermione jumped back in fright.

"Is she alright?" Penelope asked.

Hermione grabbed Penelope's hand and began running from Claire.

"What are you doing? We can't just leave her back there!" Penelope shouted.

"Don't you understand?" Hermione said exasperated. "Add all the pieces together and Claire's the Heir of Slytherin! She just doesn't know it! You saw her eyes, she is being controlled. Now the question is by who?"

"Me." They used the mirror to look behind them and they saw Tom Riddle.

The last thing Hermione and Penelope saw was the Basilisk eyes in Hermione's mirror.

* * *

><p>Duh! Duh! Duh! Well, know Hermione knows why Claire's been turning pale and having all those headaches. When do you think Claire will realize that she's possessed? Thanks to my new follower: Gabriel is busted. I'll be posting another chapter today.<p>

Reply to reviews:

Rainpelt the Doctor: Good guess!

NicoleR85: Thank you! And you'll find out who sent the valentine either at the end of this book or in the beginning of the next one.

nerdfighter1309: Good guess!


	14. The Monster Within

**First, I would like to say if you haven't already please go check out the playlist for this book. The link is on my bio page. Also, you should listen to Monster by Imagine Dragons for this chapter because it's what this whole chapter is about. Thank You!**

Chapter 14: The Monster Within

Harry and Ron were near the Quidditch field waiting for the girls to return. The match was about to begin and they hadn't seen Claire or Hermione yet.

"Do you think they're alright?" Harry asked Ron.

"They're in a library. What could happen?" Ron said. "You'd better get moving. It's nearly eleven. I bet they'll be here any second."

Harry left for the Quidditch field. When Harry was about to mount his broom, Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. Harry's heart dropped like a stone.

"This match has been canceled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play- the Cup- _Gryffindor_-"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…."

Ron then came over to Harry.

"Weasley you'd better come with me as well….."

Ron and Harry followed Professor McGonagall to the infirmary.

"This will be a bit of a shock," Professor McGonagall said in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack…another _double _attack."

Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a blonde girl with a prefect badge. And on the bed next to her was-

_"__Hermione!"_ Ron groaned.

Harry saw Claire sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red meaning she had cried. Claire stared blankly at Hermione's petrified form.

"Ms. Smith found them in the library," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…."

She was holding up a small, circular mirror. Claire recognized the mirror as she had seen Hermione use it several times. However, Claire felt there was another reason why she remembered.

"It was Hermione's mirror." Claire said quietly.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," Professor McGonagall said heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

Claire, Harry, and Ron followed Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor Tower. When they were in Gryffindor Tower, Professor McGonagall began to address all the Gryffindors.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities. I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

The Weasley Twins were talking with their friend Lee Jordan about how the teachers should just chuck all the Slytherins out of Hogwarts seeing as all the people who were petrified weren't from Slytherin. Harry looked around the room to see if he could find Claire but he couldn't.

"Ron, do you see Claire?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Maybe Fred and George know."

They went over to Fred and George.

"Have you seen Claire?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she went up to the girls' dormitories once McGonagall finished talking." Fred said.

"Did she say anything before she left?" Harry asked.

"Nope, she just went up to the dorms. It'd be best to talk with her tomorrow. She didn't look like she wanted to talk." George said.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked Harry as they walked up to their dorms.

"We have to go visit Hagrid. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time-even by accident-he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start." Harry said.

"But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class." Ron said.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Harry said.

Claire couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning in her bed. She sighed. Why couldn't she remember anything from the library? It was as though her memory had been wiped. Claire also felt guilty that she couldn't protect her friend. She had to figure out who was behind all this before someone else got hurt. Claire yawned and shut her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

_Claire found herself in a corridor. She spotted Filch's cat up ahead staring at her, meowing. The cat turned from her and ran down the corridor turning left. Claire decided to follow it. As she turned the corner a bright flash of light went off accompanied with a clicking noise. Claire blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw the person running from her turning right at the end of the corridor. _

_"__What is going on?" Claire muttered as she followed the person. _

_When she turned right she heard Justin Finch-Fletchley saying, "That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books?" Justin's voice was replaced by the cry of Mandrakes. Claire put her hands over her ears trying to block out their agonizing cries. The Mandrakes cry slowly diminished and Nearly Headless Nick's voice rang through the corridor in a mournful tone. "My dear friends. Welcome, Welcome…so pleased you could come…." The nails-on-a-chalkboard music from his Deathday party began to play and the Mandrakes' cries were soon competing with it. Claire's head was pounding. Why wouldn't it stop? She closed her eyes and soon it was silent again. _

_When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the school library. Claire recognized Hermione's voice._

_"__I think I know what the monster is. The Chamber of Secrets can only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. The Slytherin house symbol is-"_

_"__A serpent!" Claire said aloud to herself. "A snake is the monster. Of course-wait I remember this conversation."_

_It was as though a veil had been lifted. Claire remembered her whole conversation in the library with Hermione about how the monster was a Basilisk and how the Heir of Slytherin must be a Parseltongue. The only Parseltongues Claire knew about were Harry and herself. But Harry was with Ron and Hermione during the first attack. As Claire realized this, her heart dropped. _

_"__No…" Claire said to herself in horror. She was the one behind all the attacks._

_Suddenly, the petrified forms of Filch's cat, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger appeared in front of Claire. She gasped and when she turned around she saw a mirror. Her reflection appeared normal except for her eyes-they were milky white and also in the reflection she saw the Basilisk right behind her opening it's mouth about to eat her… _

Claire woke up her heart beating as fast as the speed of light. As she calmed down she realized she was no longer in her bed. In fact she wasn't even in Gryffindor Tower. She stood up analyzing her surroundings. There was a walkway with snake heads lines both sides. There were small pools of water on either side of the walkway. At the end of the way was giant stone head of a man. Claire walked towards the head. She stopped when she was right in front of it. She knew where she was: The Chamber of Secrets.


	15. Confronting Demons

Chapter 15: Confronting Demons

Claire heard movement from behind her. When she turned around she saw Tom Riddle a few feet away from her. He held the diary in his hands and Claire seemed to have an epiphany. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She though angrily to herself. She narrowed her eyes at him.

_"Riddle."_ she spat in a harsh tone at him.

"On a last name basis now are we _Smith_?" Riddle taunted.

"I know everything." Claire said. "I was the one behind all the attacks but I was being controlled by _you_. And I have an eerie feeling that it has something to do with that diary. But there's a few things I don't get. How was I able to forget the attacks? I'm pretty sure that diary wasn't the only thing keeping me from remembering."

"You would be right. If it had been only the diary making you forget, a person of your kind would've been able to fight it off with ease compared to any normal witch." Riddle replied.

"My kind? Normal witch? What are you-"

Riddle cut her off. "Let me show you what played a part in your forgetful memory."

Suddenly, creatures surrounded them. They wore black suits and their heads were a bulbous shape. They had no mouths and their eyes were sunken in within their eye sockets.

"You see, these creatures are known as the Silence. A very appropriate name to call them. You can see them now but the moment they disappear you forget about them." Riddle said. "Only you would be able to see them because they are in a sense a memory as well trapped inside the diary."

Claire finally understood. She seemed to remember prior to each attack her head would start hurting and then she would see these creatures before and after the attacks.

"But Harry and Ron they saw you and you're a memory in a diary as well." Claire said.

"Yes, but very soon I won't be." Riddle smirked. "They were able to see me because the transformation was almost complete."

Something clicked in her mind. "Transformation? You mean every time I wrote in that diary you were literally draining the life out of me?"

"Very good, Smith. Seems you aren't as brainless as I thought." Riddle said.

"But why? Why all this? What's the purpose of you transforming? Why would you want to attack muggleborns?" Claire questioned.

"I am doing my ancestor's work of clearing his school of the tainted blood. I want to rid the whole world of Muggles and Mudbloods alike; but most importantly I want to get my revenge on the boy who was the demise of me all those years ago." Riddle said.

"You're Voldemort." Claire said.

Riddle smirked again. Claire narrowed her eyes at him and withdrew her wand from her pocket.

"I won't let you harm any one else. You won't lay a hand on any other muggleborn or Harry." Claire said, pointing her wand at him.

Pain began to course through Claire's head. She hissed in pain and ended up dropping her wand. Riddle picked up the wand and pointed it at her.

"Yes, you see, the transformation is nearly complete. Your speech was ever so inspiring if only you weren't having the life drained from you. You might have accomplished it." Riddle said. _"Stupefy!"_

Claire was thrown against the stone head and ended up on the ground. Riddle walked over to her.

"You know, what I said about you being a good Slytherin," Claire spat. "I take it all back. You're the worst one I've ever known."

_"Crucio!"_ Riddle yelled.

Pain coursed through Claire's body but she didn't scream. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes to make the pain subside. The pain was soon gone and she could finally breathe again. She could feel her life slipping away from her every second. Claire's eyes felt heavy. She shut them but tried to use whatever energy she had left to stay awake.

"You won't…get away with….this…"Claire muttered.

"Oh, but I already have." Riddle replied.

Then all went black.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were in the hospital wing visiting Hermione. The night before they visited Hagrid and they barely got to speak to him because Fudge had come to take him to Azkaban. Hagrid had given them the clue to follow the spiders before he was taken away. Needless to say, Ron wasn't very enthusiastic to follow this lead. They ended up meeting Aragog, a giant spider. Their conversation ended with finding out Hagrid didn't open the chamber, Aragog wasn't the monster, and a bunch of gigantic spiders trying to eat them. They needed to figure what the monster was and who opened the chamber before anyone else got hurt.<p>

"Wish you were here, Hermione." Harry said. "We need you more than ever….."

Harry then spotted something in Hermione's hand. Curious, he took the piece of paper out of Hermione's hand and read it.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, know also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"Ron!" Harry said suddenly making Ron jump. "This is it!"

Harry handed him the paper.

"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake." Harry said.

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, contemplating this. He stared at the mirror next to Hermione's bed.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin-Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost-he couldn't die again. And Hermione…had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners, in case it came along." Harry answered.

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry." Ron said.

"The water….there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection. Spiders flee before it! It all fits!" Harry exclaimed.

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen-"

"Hermione's answered that too." Harry showed him the bottom of the page.

_"Pipes?"_ Ron said aghast. "It's using the plumbing."

"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left."

"Moaning Myrtle."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the castle.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately."

Harry and Ron looked at each other both thinking the same thing: Who was the next victim?

* * *

><p><em>Only a few chapters left! What did you think of the whole ClaireRiddle seen? Intense, right? Well, I hope it seemed intense. Thank you for all your support for this series_!

Reply to reviews:

Teckie De Cool: I know I'm excited as well to write the third book. And it's okay if you just realized Sirius is Claire's uncle. You'll definitely be finding out more about Claire's parents and her family in the next book.

NicoleR85: Glad you liked it!

Rainpelt the Doctor: Voldemort is still the Heir of Slytherin. Claire's just possessed by him.


	16. The Heir of Slytherin

Chapter 16: The Heir of Slytherin

Harry and Ron creeped up the stairwell that led to the second floor corridor. They peered around the corner and saw Professor McGonagall as well as the rest of the teachers looking at a wall.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said solemnly.

Suddenly, they saw Lockhart appear.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart said cheerily.

"Just the man." Snape began. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

"My m-moment?" Lockhart stuttered.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape questioned.

"D-did I?" Lockhart said. "I don't recall…."

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." Professor McGonagall said.

"V-very well. I'll-I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready." Lockhart then left them.

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened." Professor McGonagall told the rest of the teachers.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

_"Claire Smith."_ Professor McGonagall said.

Harry felt his heart drop. He turned to Ron who looked pale. Once the teachers were gone, Harry and Ron looked at the wall the teachers were looking at. On the wall written in blood were the words: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

Harry and Ron were walking down a corridor. They were both shaken up from hearing the news that their friend was taken by the monster.

"I'm telling you Harry." Ron began. "The monster wanted to finish what it started. She was in the library with Hermione. Hermione ended up petrified but she didn't. I bet it wasn't too happy with that. I bet Claire found out who the Heir was to by that incident. I mean, Claire's not a muggleborn. There can't be any other reason."

"Well, let's go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know…" Harry said.

"Harry. D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know-"

Harry knew what Ron was about to say and shook away the thought. "We'll find her, Ron. Claire's going to be fine…"

Ron nodded. Harry had trouble believing what he just said. _Could she still be alive?_ he thought. _She has to be._

They soon entered Lockhart's office.

"Professor, we've got some information for you-" Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lockhart's office was stripped to the shelves. There were two trunks that were open.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ron questioned.

"Um, well, yes." Lockhart said uneasily. "Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go…."

"What about our friend?" Harry said.

"Well, as to that-most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ron shouted. "You can't go now!"

"I must say, when I took the job, nothing in the job description-"

"You're running away?" Harry said angrily. "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading." Lockhart said.

"You wrote them!" Harry exclaimed.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all…"

"Claire was right. You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog."

"Is there anything you_ can_ do?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same." Lockhart lifted his wand, but Harry was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Lockhart blasted backwards, toppling into one of the open trunks, his wand flying across the floor.

"Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all, Professor." Harry said.

* * *

><p>Claire drifted in and out of consciousness. She could hear footsteps running toward her.<p>

"Claire! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Claire!" Claire recognized the voice as Harry's.

"Harry," Claire muttered weakly.

"You're still alive, Claire, you're still alive," Harry cried happily.

"She's alive," Claire heard Riddle's voice. "But only just."

"Tom-Tom Riddle," Harry stuttered.

"Harry," Claire breathed. "Get out… Tom-Voldemort…"

Harry was shocked to hear this. Harry reached for his wand to find that it was gone. He looked towards Riddle to find he was twirling his wand in his hands.

"No one will be leaving," Riddle said with a smirk. "I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter. For a chance to see you. To speak to you."

Harry looked towards Claire. She was cold to the touch and her face was pale.

"How did Claire end up like this?" Harry asked.

"I suppose the real reason Claire is like this is because she told me her deepest secrets and fears. Mind you, she had done all of this before she knew what she was doing, but the results are the same." Riddle said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Haven't you figured it out, Potter?" Riddle questioned. "She had the diary since the beginning of the year. It's slowly been draining her life source every single time she wrote something to me. As she grows weaker, I've been growing stronger."

Riddle looked at Claire.

"I must say she put up a good fight. Such a shame that her life must end." Riddle said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry said.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" Riddle said. "Claire opened the Chamber of Secrets. She was the one who wrote the threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No…she couldn't-she wouldn't." Harry said.

"Of course, she wouldn't do it willingly. I was able to control her to do my bidding." Riddle explained. "However, she became suspicious of me when I showed you my memory of Hagrid."

"Hagrid's my friend." Harry said, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him."

Riddle laughed. "It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry glared at him.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So, I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day…I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Riddle said.

It seemed to click in Harry's mind. "You're the Heir of Slytherin."

Suddenly, a phoenix came soaring into the Chamber dropping the Sorting Hat at Harry's feet. Riddle picked it up and laughed.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat!" he scoffed then turned towards the statue of the man's head. He began to speak Parseltongue. Suddenly, the stone face's mouth opened. There was a rumbling sound of slithering. Harry backed away and the Basilisk spilled out from it, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry remembered that you couldn't look it in the eyes and turned towards the wall. On the wall there was a shadow of the serpent.

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, shall we? Kill him!" Riddle commanded the snake in Parseltongue.

* * *

><p>Claire opened her eyes and felt like life had slipped back into her body. She inhaled and then exhaled. She sat up and saw Harry next to her.<p>

"Harry!" She hugged her friend. "You're alright-" She caught sight of his arm. It was bleeding and in his other hand was a Basilisk's fang. The fang was stained with black ink. Next to Harry was the diary with black ink pouring out of it.

"Harry, you're hurt." Claire said, looking worriedly at his wound. "C'mon, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. I'll explain everything along the way."

"No, Claire," Harry said. "It's too late for me. I know everything by the way. Riddle, or should I say Voldemort, told me everything. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Harry," Claire said trying not to cry. "Please don't go. I bet Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal it."

Harry shook his head. Suddenly, a phoenix flew towards them and landed next to Harry's arm.

"Fawkes." Harry said. "You were brilliant. I just wasn't fast enough."

Fawkes began to cry thick pearly tears which landed onto Harry's arm. Almost instantly, his wound began to heal itself.

"Of course." Harry said. "Phoenix tears have healing powers. C'mon we need to get back to Ron and Lockhart."

"Lockhart?" Claire questioned. "Ok, after all this, you better explain to me how that happened."

"I think we'll both have some interesting stories to talk about." Harry said.

They both walked out of the Chamber, Fawkes gliding gracefully ahead of them. Up ahead, they heard the shifting of rocks and light emerged as well as Ron's face.

"Claire, you're alive!" Ron said, as he helped Claire through.

He hugged her.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry asked, coming through.

Harry then spotted Lockhart sitting by himself humming placidly.

"His Memory Charm backfired. Hasn't got a clue who he is. I keep having to stop him from wandering off. He's a danger to himself. Ron said.

"Hello." Lockhart said in a cheery voice. "Odd sort of place, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron turned to Harry and Claire and raised his eyebrows.

Harry looked up and saw an opening, hundreds of feet up. Fawkes came flying over and fluttered in front of Harry.

"What's with the bird?" Ron asked.

"I think….I think he's telling me he can take us out of here." Harry said.

They were soon back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said, grimly.

"Is there something that I missed?" Claire questioned.

"C'mon we should go see Dumbledore." Harry said changing the subject.

When Harry said this, Claire suddenly felt sick.

"You don't think I'll be expelled do you?" Claire asked them.

"No, you didn't have control of the situation." Harry said.

They soon were soon outside Dumbledore's office. Harry gave the password and they climbed the spiral staircase. Harry knocked on the door and then pushed the door open.

* * *

><p><em>So, the next chapter will be the last chapter! I'm really excited to start book three!<em>

_Reply to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: Glad you enjoyed it!_

_Rainpelt the Doctor: That is ironic!_


	17. Back to Normal

Chapter 17: Back to Normal

For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Claire, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck, slime, and (in Claire's and Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

_"Claire!"_

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves at her. Harry, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, beaming. Professor McGonagall was next to him, she was taking steadying gasps and clutching her chest. Fawkes flew over to the pedestal behind Dumbledore, perching itself on it. Mrs. Weasley then came over to Harry and Ron and swept them both into a tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Professor McGonagall said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and putting the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary on Dumbledore's desk. Harry then began to tell them everything. Claire also cut in a few times to offer her side of the story. When they finished their tale, Dumbledore was looking at the diary.

"Ingenious. Simply…ingenious." Dumbledore said. "Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities-dark rumors- but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."

"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir." Claire said. "I swear. I found the diary in my trunk the first day of school."

Suddenly, Claire realized something.

"Actually, sir, I think I wasn't meant to have the diary." Claire began.

"What makes you think that?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Well, I remember when Ginny and I were packing our trunks, she threw a book on my bed saying it was mine." Claire said. "I could be wrong but when we went to Flourish and Blotts for our schoolbooks I placed some of my books in Ginny's cauldron. And after that, Mr. Malfoy confronted me and my friends. He took one of Ginny's books and began badmouthing the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley and him got into an argument. I remember Mr. Malfoy placing Ginny's book back into her cauldron but I don't think he just placed Ginny's book in the cauldron. I think he also put that in there to. Ginny must've thought it was mine and given it to me."

"That is a very serious accusation to make, Ms. Smith," Dumbledore said.

"I know. But you see, Harry and I saw him in Knockturn Alley, Floo Powder accident, selling some things at one of the shops." Claire said.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment absorbing the information. He cleared his throat, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, why don't you escort Ms. Smith to the infirmary? Do to the circumstances she will not be expelled."

Claire felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the infirmary.

"A diary that writes back to you!" Mrs. Weasley was now scolding Claire as Madam Pomfrey checked to make sure she was alright. "Honestly, Claire! What were you thinking? Didn't you find that remotely suspicious?"

Claire winced as Madam Pomfrey touched her wrist; she wasn't sure if she was wincing because her wrist was hurting or because Mrs. Weasley was yelling at her.

"You sprained your wrist. Other than that you're perfectly healthy. I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey left them.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Claire said. "Once I wrote in the diary for the first time it was like an addiction. I couldn't stop writing in it. I think that was part of the whole controlling thing."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes soften and unexpectedly hugged Claire.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh Claire, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Its just that you remind so much of your mother."

"What was my mother like?" Claire asked.

"Your mother always seemed to get into these life-threatening situations. Much like you and Harry do. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Your mother put you in my care and I would feel as though I'd've let her down if you got hurt." Mrs. Weasley said.

Claire smiled at Mrs. Weasley. Even though her real mother wasn't with her, she was glad to have Mrs. Weasley, who she considered a mother.

"I think I can speak for both Molly and me, that despite everything, we're glad you're safe." Mr. Weasley said. "You are practically a daughter to us."

Claire couldn't say anything because no words could express how she felt. She always felt like a burden to the Weasleys. But here they were telling her she was practically an honorary Weasley-minus the red hair of course. Madam Pomfrey returned and gave Claire a healing potion for her sprained wrist. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left and told Claire they'd see her at Platform 9 and 3/4 at the end of term. As Madam Pomfrey poured the medicine, Claire looked towards the people who she petrified. Claire felt guilty that she did that to those people. Madam Pomfrey, sensing Claire's sadness towards the petrified bodies said, "Don't worry, dear. The potion to help them is ready. They'll be revived right after I give you this potion."

Madam Pomfrey handed Claire the potion and told her she could leave when she finished the potion. Claire drank the potion and the pain in her wrist went away. Claire left the infirmary. As she turned down a corridor, she saw Harry and what she presumed to be Dobby the House-elf. Claire walked towards Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" Claire said.

Harry turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Claire!" He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Thank you." Claire said.

"Well, I wasn't just going to let you be snake food." Harry replied.

"Is that Dobby?" Claire asked looking towards the House-elf.

Harry nodded. Claire turned towards the creature.

"Hello, I'm Claire Smith. It's nice to meet you, Dobby. Harry has told me so much about you." Claire greeted.

Dobby started to tear up. "Harry Potter has talked to his friends about Dobby! Oh, this makes Dobby happy!"

Dobby jumped on both Claire and Harry hugging them. Claire awkwardly patted Dobby's head.

"Is he ok?" Claire asked Harry concerned.

"Yea, that's just Dobby." Harry answered.

Dobby let go of them and wiped his tears with a sock. "Dobby must go Harry Potter. Thank you for setting Dobby free. Dobby is forever in your debt Harry Potter. Goodbye Claire Smith, friend of Harry Potter's."

Dobby disappeared with the sound of a crack. Claire noticed that Harry was holding the diary in his hands.

"You know, I actually feel sorry for him." Claire said, looking at the diary.

Harry looked at her like she said she was going to jump off the Astronomy Tower. "Why would you feel sorry for him? He's murdered hundreds of people! He's done horrible things!"

"I know, I know. But you didn't talk with him. Well, I mean not the way I talked to him. At the end of the day, he was orphaned. His parents abandoned him and he was bullied at the orphanage. He had no friends. In fact, I think I may have been one of the only ones to actually have a heart-to-heart discussion with him." Claire said.

"So, that gives him the right to do what he did?" Harry questioned.

"No, nothing will ever justify what he did. However, I feel that if he had just one friend he wouldn't have turned into one of the most darkest wizards." Claire said.

* * *

><p>Harry, Claire, and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall. The feeling of fear and suspicion had been replaced with the feeling of excitement and anticipation. Claire had been practically tackled by the Weasley Twins and Ginny's hugs when she first arrived. They were glad she was alright. Percy gave her a handshake welcoming her back.<p>

The people who had been petrified entered the Great Hall and their friends went up to them and people cheered that they were back. Justin was with his friends at Hufflepuff, Colin Creevey was snapping photos at everything, and Filch was reunited with Mrs. Norris. Claire, Harry, and Ron searched for Hermione. Then Hermione spotted them. She smiled and ran towards them embracing Harry.

"You solved it! You solved it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"With loads of help from you." Harry said.

Hermione turned to hug Ron, but they both paused. There was an awkward moment between them before they decided to shake hands.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione then turned to Claire. Claire was slightly nervous Hermione was going to yell at her or be angry with her. But Hermione gave Claire a hug.

"You're back to normal now, right?" Hermione said.

"Well, as normal as I can be." Claire smiled.

They saw Professor McGonagall tap her goblet and Dumbledore stood, causing silence to fall upon the Great Hall.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Dumbledore began.

Applause echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled."

All the students cheered, except Hermione.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said.

Claire rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall opened revealing Hagrid. He entered the hall and he seemed to look nervous and embarrassed as all eyes fell upon him. He stopped and said in his thundering voice, "Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."

Ron exchanged a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Claire rolled her eyes. Hagrid scanned the crowd and spotted Harry, Claire, Ron, and Hermione. He walked over to them.

"I jus' want to say…that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry….you an' Ron…and Claire….and Hermione….Well, I jus, want to say….Thanks." Hagrid thanked them.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Dumbledore had said Lockhart wouldn't be returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year, which Claire couldn't be more happy about.<p>

"Shame," Ron had said. "He was starting to grow on me."

Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences-Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around like he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Claire, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

They were almost to King's Cross when Ginny said something.

"Claire, you were right."

"Right about what exactly?" Claire questioned.

"Remember how we've been curious as to why Percy was locked in his room the whole summer? Well, you were right, Percy has a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"Where did you get the books-" Claire was cut off.

_"What?"_ Fred said in shock.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was-you know-attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," George said, sniggering.

"Percy's never going to hear the end of this, is he?" Claire asked amused.

"Nope." The twins said in unison.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Claire, Ron, and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer-he'll know. Call me at the Dursley's, okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Hermione said as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" Harry said. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…."

They walked through the gateway together. When they were on the other side, Hermione spotted her parents.

"Bye, Harry, Claire, Ron!" Hermione disappeared into the crowd.

The Dursleys then appeared and Harry sighed.

"Well, I better get going before the Dursleys leave me here." Harry said. "I'll see you two next year."

"Bye mate," Ron said.

"Bye Harry!" Claire gave him a hug. "And this time try not to have a house-elf steal your letters." she joked.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and went towards the Dursleys.

"Ron! Claire!" Mrs. Weasley appeared, Fred, George, and Ginny following her. "C'mon you two. Arthur has some wonderful news when we get home."

"What news?" Claire and Ron asked in unison.

* * *

><p><em>The end of book two! So, what do you think the news will be? You'll find out in book three. Book three's title is: Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book Three: Guilty Until Proven Innocent. I'm not sure exactly when it will be posted seeing as I go back to school tomorrow. I might post the first chapter tonight. But if not it should be posted by next Sunday. Thanks for your support of this series! I can't wait to write book three!<em>

_Reply to Reviews:_

_NicoleR85: I know I can't wait until Carina and the Doctor show up either. Imagine the conversations they'll have when her parents bring up about what they've missed. _

_Rainpelt the Doctor: Here's another chapter!_

_A pedant (Guest): Thank you for spotting that! I just noticed it. _

BOOK THREE HERE I COME! EXCITEMENT!


	18. BOOK THREE IS OUT!

BOOK THREE IS NOW OUT! GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT: The third book in the series is called Guilty Until Proven Innocent. A mass murderer escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black, is said to be after Claire Smith and Harry Potter. Join the Golden Quartet as they uncover the truth behind Sirius Black as well as Claire's parent's heritage.


End file.
